Incógnito
by kaaryzz
Summary: Una rara fiesta entre escuelas termina muy mal,Tori tiene que revelar cosas de su pasado mientras.. ¿Hay una invasión zombie?.. bueno (Jori) ;) pasen y lean.
1. Secretos

**Hola mis queridos lectores,saben se suponía que estaba castigada,así que por eso ni termine el especial del final de "Secuestro",ahora estoy estrenando nuevo fic vale?.. Y me la juego por ustedes y me robe la lap para escribir :3 (si me cachan me castigaran peor,espero eso no suceda :3) y bueno ya hemos visto a Jade caer en pedazos y ser débil,a Cat asesinada,a Tori de fantasma perturbando a Jade,a Trina,Jade y Tori siendo amenazadas y perseguidas por un psicópata asesino,etc,etc (claro todo esto en mis fics XD) pues como ya saben que mis fics son demasiado "diferentes" a lo común,poes XD estaba pensando en regresar a lo cotidiano o clásico vale?,osease aquí Jade es la típica mala y todo eso y Tori no rompe ni un plato etc etc XD así que no diré mas pasen y lean.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**POV JADE...**

**-Bien chicos como les decía..-**Escuchaba con poca atención a Sikowitz en clase.-**La fiesta de escuelas se realizara en Hollywod Arts este año..-**En realidad no podría importarme menos,nunca asistía a esas malditas fiestas.

**-¿Fiesta de escuelas?-**Preguntó la estúpida de Vega,solo bufe cabizbaja intentando calmarme para no asesinarla.

**-Si Tori,es una especie de tradición entre escuelas cada seis meses,pero las pocas veces que han invitado a Hollywood Arts,solo los maestros se presentan..-**Contestó Robbie acomodando sus gafas como todo el nerd que es.

**-¡Exacto!,pero como esta vez ya la mayoría de las instituciones prestaron su escuela para el evento.. Solo nos queda a nosotros realizar el evento-**Agregó Sikowitz desanimado,Vega solo lo miraba atenta,como me fastidian sus gestos.

**-¿Y que otras escuelas vendrán?-**Por favor Vega no podría ser más tonta,odio que se la pase pregunte y pregunte.

**-Pues de hecho solo será una,ya que las a demás no les agradamos..-**Acaso Sikowitz iba a contestar cada maldita y torpe pregunta de Vega.

**-¿Cual?-**Volvió a preguntar como idiota.

**-¡Ya cierra la maldita boca Vega!-**Le grité exasperada poniéndome de pie,no estaba de mucho humor.

**-Lo siento-**Contestó infantil,solo me senté de nuevo en mi asiento y me recargue en el hombro de Beck.

**-Amm ¿gracias Jade?..-**Dijo Sikowitz desconcertado,siempre lo esta,así que no le tome importancia**.-De todos modos la escuela invitada será Pepperdine University de Malibu-**Agregó haciendo ademanes con ambas manos,miré a Vega y me alarmo un poco su semblante,se veía sorprendida,quizá aterrada,de hecho se puso pálida,no pude evitar sonreír al verla así.

**-¡¿Pepperdine University?!-**Repitió con asombro lo que dijo Sikowitz.

**-¡Joder Vega!.. ¡Que si carajo!-**Le volví a gritar,no soporto que sea así,¿acaso todo el tiempo debe de ser tan exasperante y preguntona?.

**-¡Perdón!-**Me regresó el grito como boba.

-**Am.. ¿Si?.. ¿Existe algún problema Tori?-**Preguntó Sikowitz mirando sospechosamente a Vega,esta comenzó a balbucear y.. La salvo la campana,el timbre para el almuerzo sonó y esta salio huyendo de ahí.

...

**-¡Holii!-**Saludo Cat sentándose con nosotros en la mesa de siempre en el Café Asfalto.

**-Oigan,¿No han visto a Tori?..-**Preguntó como si me importara en lo más mínimo Vega,o bueno,tal vez un poco.

**-No rojita,desde que salio corriendo de clase de Sikowitz no la hemos visto-**Contestó André para comenzar a comer su burrito.

**-Que raro..-**Dijo Cat para quedarse mirando al horizonte como si estuviese hipnotizada,tal vez perdiéndose entre boberias que siempre piensa,de pronto un mensaje de texto llego al celular de André.

**-Debo de irme chicos-**Dijo este nervioso poniéndose de pie para salir casi corriendo de ahí.

POV ANDRÉ...

**-¿Tori?-**Pregunté entrando al armario del conserje,según el mensaje de Tori ella estaba ahí:

_De Tori:_

_"André,acaba de suceder algo.. Necesito que vengas al armario del conserje !YA!"_

Encendí la luz del lugar y efectivamente estaba ahí,se encontraba sentada en una esquina con la cabeza entre sus piernas.-**¿Que pasa?-**Volví a preguntar sentándome a lado suyo.

**-Vamos puedes decirme..-**No tuve ninguna respuesta de ella.-**¡Esta bien niña desembucha!-**Dije desesperado después de unos minutos intentando recibir una respuesta.

**-¡Todo esta tan mal André!.. Sikowitz me pidió que ayudara con el espectáculo en vivo para la fiesta de escuelas,eso significa que deberé de estar en el evento casi todo el tiempo y no puedo-**Contestó bastante afligida.

**-No se a que te refieres..-**Le miré con más atención algo incrédulo.

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mi pasado...-**

**POV JADE...**

**-Después podremos pasar por halado-**Dijo Cat sentada en el lugar de copiloto en mi auto. Ya era de noche,las 8:45 p.m,no me gusta conducir de día por eso Beck me lleva,pero el no debería de estar a donde íbamos Cat y yo además ya era tarde así que podíamos ir solas.

**-Si,si,si lo que digas Cat-**Contesté sin despegar mi mirada del camino.

**-¿Porque te importa tanto lo que le pase a Tori?-**Volvió a hablar poniéndome algo incomoda.

**-Por nada,solo que... que.. pues..-**No sabia que contestarle,de hecho no sabia porque quería saber que pasaba con Vega.-**Puede que tenga algo de que burlarme-**Agregué aliviada,tal vez era mal pretexto o tal vez era una absurda verdad.

Ya no dijimos nada,Cat comenzó a mensajearse con Robbie y yo seguí conduciendo pensando un poco en mi relación con Beck. "¿En verdad fue buena idea volver?,¿Debí cantar esa canción ese día?",Esas preguntas rondaban fuerte por mi cabeza,no solo ya habíamos cortado varias veces pasadas,cada que volvíamos era más fácil romper que solucionar nuestros problemas,además de que esta vez era en secreto,se suponía que para los demás solo eramos buenos amigos,tal vez la única razón por la que volvimos era por costumbre,solo eso,ya no era por amor,solo por costumbre y miedo a ambos quedar solos.

**-Llegamos,ahora baja-**Hablé al momento de estacionarme frente a casa de Vega.

**-¡YEII!-**Gritó Cat saliendo de mi auto para ir corriendo a tocar la puerta de la casa de las Vega,en cuanto me acerque a la entrada junto con Cat abrieron la puerta.

**-¿Que quieren?,tengo una importante cita que no arruinaran**-Preguntó la fastidiosa de Trina,colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía la puerta.

**-¿Esta Tori?-**Contesté a su pregunta cruzándome de brazos.

-**¿Que pasa Trina?-**Dijo Vega acercándose a la puerta mirándonos a Cat y a mi desconcertada.**-¿Jade?-**Agregó.

**-Necesitamos hablar-**Contesté tomándola de la mano para salir de ahí..

**POV TRINA...**

**-Amm..¿gustas pasar?,creo que Beck no vendrá y..-**Le dije a Cat al ver a Jade y a mi hermana desaparecer de la entrada pero esta me interrumpió nerviosa.

**-Yei-**Contestó para entrar a mi casa y sentarse en el rojo sofá.

**-Mis padres no están,así que.. ¿Que gustas de cenar?-**Pregunté mientras Cat me miraba atenta**.-Podría cocin...-**Me interrumpió.

**-¡Podríamos ordenar pizza! jejeje**-Dijo nerviosa sentándose incomoda en mi sillón.

**-Claro**-Finalice para tomar el teléfono y marcar a una pizzeria.

**POV JADE...**

**-Y llegamos-**Dije después de 15 largos e incómodos minutos en silencio en mi auto con Vega.

**-¿Porque me traes a tu casa Jade?-**Preguntó esta algo asustada y paranoica.

**-Te secuestrare vale-**Contesté simple desabrochando mi cinturón de seguridad.

**-Jajaja no seas chistosa Jade..-**Dijo con nerviosismo,solo le lance una mirada molesta.

-¿**Crees que es un juego?-**Respondí con obviedad abriendo la puerta de mi auto.

**-Ammmm..-**Fue lo único que pudo decir,creo estaba en shock.

**POV TRINA...**

**-Cat..-**Dije desde la habitación de Tori buscando dinero para pagar la pizza que ordenamos.

**-¿Si?-**Contestó,seguí buscando,encontré el dinero y salí de ahí.

**-¿Beck a ti no te dijo que saldría conmigo?-**Hablé de nuevo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**-Ammm.. Emm.. ¡Ya viste Trina!.. ¡Están pasando mi programa de televisión favorito!-**Contestó nerviosa,no le di importancia y me senté a su lado,tal vez no le menciono nada.

**POV JADE...**

**-¿Enserio me secuestraras?-**Siguió sin creerlo.

**-¡AY JODER!-**Grité para sacarla de mi auto y cargarla con fuerza para meterla a mi casa.

**-¡SUÉLTAME JADE!-**Gritaba Tori mientras pataleaba para tratar de zafarse de mi.

**-No-**Dije para introducirnos a ambas a mi casa,la deje en el sofá de mi sala principal y comencé a interrogarla.

**-¿Porque te sorprendiste tanto cuando Sikowitz menciono la escuela invitada?-**Pregunté sentándome frente a ella para saber si mentía o no.

**-¿Porque te importa tanto?-**Diablos...

**¿Que les pareció mi nuevo fic?,espero les agrade,unos caps más y empezara la acción jeje ya sabrán a que me refiero ;) jeje sin más que decir espero les gustara (de nuevo lo repito XD ya me parezco a Tori jaja ok no.-.) Hasta el próximo cap ;) (Actualizare cada 3 días máximo una semana).**


	2. ¿Sarcasmo?

**Hola mis queridos lectores,se suponía que debo de actualizar los demás fic's pero... Bueno me quede picada escribiendo este,así que hasta nuevo aviso solo actualizare este y los demás incluyendo el final de Secuestro quedaran pendientes,en fin aquí el nuevo cap.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**-¿Porque te importa tanto?-**Diablos,ni si quiera yo lo sabia,que carajo le diría,me puse sumamente roja,sentí que mis mejillas estallarían en cualquier momento.

**-No.. No.. Bueno.. ¡Eso no importa!.. Yo soy aqui la que hace las preguntas no?!-**Le grité en la cara para poder evadir su jodidamente incomoda pregunta,solo me acomode incomoda en el sofá mientras ella me miraba raro.

**-¿Esta bien?-**Dijo divertida,alzando ambas cejas.-¿Ya puedo regresar a mi casa?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

**-No-**Contesté simple.

**-Mis padres se molestaran si no regreso ¿Sabias?-**Trato de buscar una excusa para salir de ahí,pero era obvio que ni cierto era,además de que su nerviosismo la delataba.

**-¡Claro!..-**Dije sarcástica dándole la espalda.-**Tus padres salieron de viaje**-Agregué divertida aun sin mírala.

**-¿Como lo sabes?-**Aun sin mirarla,imagino que su rostro paso de nerviosa a asustada.

**-Ammm digamos que alguien me dijo..**

**FlashBack...**

**-No Jade,no te ayudare invitando a salir a Trina para tus "cosas"-**Dijo Beck tranquilo.

**-Anda Beck,además eso nos ayudaría,sin contar que la dejaras plantada y luego yo te ayudare a planear algún pretexto para ella-**Trate de convencerlo jalando en forma de "Berrinche" la manga de su playera.

**-¿En que nos ayudaría?-**Preguntó mirándome curioso.

**-Se supone que solo somos "amigos",¿No?-**Aumente su curiosidad.

**-Amm.. ¿Si?-**Contestó incrédulo.

**-Entonces si invitas a demás chicas,en este caso a Trina... No sospecharan de nosotros.. ¿Entiendes?-**Se que no entendió pero al menos logré lo que quería.

**-Ahhh esta bien**-Contestó sin más que replicar y marco el teléfono de Trina

**-"¿Hola?.. ¿Beck?.. ¿Ya te diste cuenta que Jade no vale la pena y corres hacia mi?"-**Escuchamos a la estúpida y desesperada de Trina al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Amm sip-**Dijo Beck desinteresado.**-¿Puedes salir hoy por la noche?-**Agregó mirándome de nuevo,esta vez algo molesto.

**-¡CLARO QUE SI!**-Dijo entre gritos atendiéndonos un poco a Beck y a mi.-**De todos modos mis padres saldrán de viaje y no creo que a Tori le moleste quedarse sola-**Agregó.. ¿Coqueta?,no pude evitar formar un gesto de asco en mi rostro.

**-Okay.. Paso por ti a las 8:30-Termino la llamada.-**Ahora me debes una muy grande-Dijo para besarme y salir del armario del conserje.

**Fin FlashBack...**

**-¿Alguien?-**Vega estaba completamente desorientada,no sabía de que hablaba y eso era bueno.

**-Si ahora dime lo que te pregunte-**Me volví hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos.

**-Bueno..-**Bufo triste sentándose en mi sofá.**-Yo estaba en la escuela que dijo Sikowitz..-**La interrumpí.

**-Y que.. ¿Te hacían bullying?-**Dije divertida tratando de burlarme de ella,esta solo me miro molesta,me gusta ese gesto en su rostro.

**-No..-**Contestó infantil.

**-¿Entonces?-**Pregunté intrigada borrando mi media sonrisa.

**-Ya pronto lo sabrás..-**Contestó angustiada.**-Ahora deberías llevarme a mi casa-**Agregó en suspiro.

**-Yo creo que no-**Respondí volviendo a formar esa media sonrisa en mi rostro.

**-¿Porque no?-**Bufo de nuevo algo cansada derrumbándose aun más en mi sofá,prácticamente la silueta de Vega se había formado en el.

**-Te quedaras aquí,ya es demasiado tarde como para regresarte,podríamos sufrir un accidente y luego no quiero que tu "Fantasma vengativo" me atormente-**Dije con gracia,la idea de que el "Fantasma de Tori" regrese para darme una lección me parece en si demasiado estúpido.

**-¡Claro!,¿Ahora haremos una pijamada cierto?-**Contestó sarcástica,el sarcasmo no le viene bien pero en verdad sonó algo gracioso.

**-Si gustas-**Si quería una pelea sarcástica eso obtendría obvio.

**-¿Quieres que vaya por galletitas?-**Siguió en ese modo sarcástico que empezaba a gustarme,era divertido.

**-¡No puedo esperar!-**Era obvio que la experiencia la tenia yo...

**POV TRINA...**

Después de un rato con Cat en mi casa comiendo pizza y viendo una película se hizo algo tarde así que le propuse devolverla a su casa.

**-Si gustas puedo dormir aquí..-**Contestó nerviosa ante mi insinuación sobre llevarla a casa.

**-¿Segura?-**Pregunté algo incrédula mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

**-¡Yeii!-**Contestó,mire la hora "12:03 p.m".

**-Oye Cat,¿No crees que Tori y Jade ya se perdieron por un buen rat..-**Me interrumpió.

**-¡Podemos hacer una pijamada!-**Solo la miré raro..

**POV JADE...**

Vega y yo estuvimos jugando un rato más a decirnos cosas "sarcásticas",hasta que se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ver una película,pero Vega eligió la que veríamos,era una estúpida y farsa parodia de amor,me provoco demasiadas nauseas y asco,pero aparentemente Tori estaba muy "Concentrada" gritándole al tipo que le dijera a la idiota de la protagonista que la "amaba",miré la hora "12:39 p.m".

**-Ya es tarde a dormir-**Dije en tono de excusa apagando el televisor para no ver ni un minuto más de esas estupideces "dulces y amorosas",juro que me dio diabetes de la mala por ver esas porquerías melosas.

**-¡Ahhh Jade!,ya casi termina**-Replicó en forma de berrinche como escuincla de seis años.

**-No-**Finalice simple para comenzar a caminar directo a mi habitación.

**-¿Y?-**Escuché decir a Vega aun desde mi sala.

**-¿Que?-**Me volví a verla para cruzarme de brazos.

**-¿Donde dormiré?-**Preguntó curiosa alzando ambas cejas.

**-Ammm.. Estaba pensando que durmieras en mi patio trasero con mi perro..-**Ella me miró molesta**-Y luego recordé que no tengo perro,así que... Dormirás tu sola en mi patio trasero-**Agregué divertida mientras miraba como su ceño se fruncía con intensidad.-**La habitación de huéspedes esta siendo re-decorada,no puedo hacer nada-**Finalice encogiendo mis hombros para dar media vuelta y sonreír maliciosa para subir a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente desperté,me encontraba de buenas para ser precisa,baje las escaleras y lo primero que encontré,fue a una Tori dormida incomoda en mi sofá,no se porque la escena me pareció tierna,en pocas palabras.. ¿Tori es tan estúpida como para quedarse a dormir ahí?,si yo hubiese sido ella buscaría otro lugar o que se yo.

**-Se ve tan linda-**Murmuré inconsciente para mi mirándola fijo.-**¡Digo!,tan linda como para ser asesinada-**Me corregí de inmediato al darme cuenta de la reverenda idiotez que había dicho.

**-¡Vamos Vega aun tenemos que ir a la escuela!-**Grité en su oído para despertarla,esta solo pego un gran salto asustada.

**-¡No yo no te bese!-**Gritó después de que ella se reuniera fraternalmente con su viejo amigo "El suelo",yo solo la miré desconcertada.

**-Ven te prestare algo de ropa y puedes utilizar mi baño para ducharte.. Solo hazlo rápido-**Dije ignorando lo que había dicho para darle la espalda en sentido de "Sígueme y que sea rápido".

**-¡Será un largo día!-**Escuche a Vega bufar desanimada y sonreí al instante.

**POV TORI...**

**-Hey pero que.. Psicodelica te vez hoy Tori-**Escuche saludar a André al verme llegar vestida completamente de negro,toda holgada,la ropa era de Jade,no me sorprendería,e incluso me presto unas duras e incomodas botas de cuero negras.

**-Que esperabas,es ropa de Jade..-**Contesté agobiada,no me agradaba estar vestida así,además de que no había dormido "muy bien" por culpa del tonto,duro e incomodo sofá de Jade.

**-¿Debo preguntar porque estas usando ropa de Jade?**-Me miro incrédulo.

**-Es una larga historia,en fin,ayer ella me secuestro en su casa.. No quedo de otra más que resignarme y quedarme a dormir en su maldito sofá,y hoy en la mañana fue peor!..-**

**FlashBack...**

**-Si Vega,ya esta completamente tibia,puedes entrar a ducharte-**Miré a Jade con desconfianza.

**-¿Segura?-**Pregunté mirándola fijo con los ojos entre cerrados.

**-¿Desconfías de mi?-**Respondió haciéndose la ofendida.

**-Pues por algo pregunto ¿No?-**Contesté cruzándome de brazos.

**-¡Solo entra ahí y cierra la maldita boca!-**No me quedo de otra más que obedecer.. Cuando entre el agua estaba ¡HELADA!,solo grité con todas mis fuerzas al momento que la fría agua toco mi cuerpo y escuche como Jade se burlaba de mi...

**Fin FlashBack...**

**-Jajaja ¿Enserio te hizo bañarte con agua fría?**-Se burlo André de mi.

-**¡HELADA!-**Le corregí.**-Y si de todos modos ya no importa-**Finalice para que ambos fuéramos a clase de Sikowitz,ya había sonado en timbre.

Entramos y lo primero que busque,o más bien,a la primera persona que busque con mi mirada fue a Jade,pero esta entro minutos después que André y yo,se sentó de lado contrario mio quedando a un lado ambas,ella un asiento adelante,después entro Beck,parecían ambos algo molestos,no le tome mucha importancia y puse atención a Sikowitz..

**-Bueno antes de que continuemos.. Con la clase..-**Dijo este entre pausas para beber de su coco.-**Y sobre las gesticulaciones al momento de actuar..-**Seguía bebiendo su coco.-**Quiero informarles que..-**¿Porque no solo terminaba con lo que diría y después bebía su coco?.-**La fiesta de escuelas ya no se realizara la próxima semana..-**Por un momento sentí un gran alivio que provoco que por inercia levantara mi cabeza y suspirara tranquila.. O por lo menos eso hasta que..**-Será en tres días.. Aparentemente los de "Pepperdine University" tienen cosas "importantes" que hacer ese día-**Agregó y me lleno de terror lo que escuche,mi pasado venia a atormentarme,no quería tener que dar explicaciones ya a nadie,y menos lo que tendría que explicar,no era nada fácil.-**¡Hay pero que delicioso coco!-**Finalizó.

**-Pepperdine jejeje**-Dijo Cat y todos la miramos como siempre cada que ella se reía sin sentido.

...

**POV JADE...**

-**¿Jade?-**Escuche entrar a la torpe de Vega intentando encender la luz.

**-Ni te atrevas a tocar ese apagador-**Contesté sentada desde una esquina contraria a la puerta.

**-Esta bien**-Se sentó a mi lado.**-Ahora dime que pasa contigo Jade West-**Dijo mirando la hora de su celular.

**-Vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre completo y ahora si te asesinare-**Le reclame,entre la obscuridad alcance a notar el semblante de Vega,mi comentario no le afecto en mucho,su rostro parecía preocupado.. Preocupado por mi?.

**-¿Ya me dirás que te ocurre?-**Me ignoro casi por completo,aparentemente lo más importante para ella en ese momento era descubrir que pasaba conmigo.

**-Es sobre Beck-**Por fin contesté después de unos dos minutos en silencio.

**-¿Que tiene?-**Preguntó intrigada.

**-Es un imbécil**-Dije con simpleza.

**-¿Aparte de eso?-**No pude evitar sonreír,quizá soltar una pequeñita e insignificante risilla con su comentario.

**-Mira.. Se suponía que el y yo volvimos a regresar,esta vez en secreto pero..-**

**FlashBack...**

Caminaba hacia el caja negra buscando a Cat para preguntarle sobre ayer,que tal le fue entreteniendo a Trina mientras yo secuestraba a su hermana,pero lo único que encontré fue una escena desagradable que jodió mi buen humor en cuestión de segundos.

**-¡Vaya que lindo te ves besando a esa zorra!-**Grité al mirar a Beck estarse besando con una tipa que tenia toda la pinta de zorra: "Rubia,aparentemente tarada,tacones altos que le hacían ver como pollo espinado cuando caminaba,minifalda que solo hacia obvio lo que no tenia,y una camisa floreada muy parecida a las que usaba mi abuela en sus "AÑOS DORADOS".

**-¡Jade!-**Exclamo Beck algo impresionado al verme parada ahí frente a ellos dos separándose de la tipa al instante.

**-Adivinare.. A ella se le atoro un pedazo de comida en una muela.. Y tu de amable quisiste removerlo.. Con tu lengua..-**Dije sarcástica.**-No solo suena asqueroso,también lo fue verlo**-Agregué haciendo muecas de asco.

**-Jade,se suponía que "no había nada entre nosotros"-**Contestó haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras me miraba nervioso.

**-No te preocupes.. Ya no es suposición.. Se volvió realidad tu sueño.. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros-**Finalice para salir lo más rápido de ahí.

**Fin FashBack...**

**-Y si sabes que el es un idiota patán que solo piensa en si mismo.. ¿Porque volviste con el?-**Me miro atenta esperando mi respuesta,no sabia que decir.. No solo eso,no sabia cual era la respuesta a su pregunta.

**-No lo sé..**-Contesté con la verdad mirándola entre todo la obscuridad que nos abrazaba como un abismo en el pequeño cuarto del conserje de nuestra escuela.

**-Tu mereces a alguien mejor,a pesar de tus malas y "pesadas" bromas.. Y de tu mal humor.. Y de que amenazas en vez de dar los buenos días y..-**Le interrumpí todas las cosas malas y verdaderas de mi que decía.

**-¡Ve al grano!-**Dije exasperada,no me agrada que me digan y restrieguen mis verdades en mi cara.

**-Simple.. Mereces alguien mejor... Alguien que te ame y te comprenda,que no solo te utilice para no estar "solo".. ¿Si me entiendes?-**A claro frente a mi,muy cerca de mi cara,un silencio lo bastante incomodo como para que Robbie o cualquiera se orinara en sus pantalones se hizo presente. No sabia exactamente lo que sucedería,no sabia sinceramente si dejarme llevar o reprimirme y salir corriendo de ahí.

**-Tal vez ese alguien llegue más pronto de lo que imaginas o crees**-Volvió a hablar,sentía como su mirada intentaba penetrar en lo más profundo de mi ser a través de mis ojos,solo baje mi mirada al suelo donde nos encontrábamos sentadas para que no descubriera mis más profundos secretos.

**-No lo creo-**Respondí con un hilo de voz apenas audible para ambas,ante la corta distancia era casi imposible que ella no me escuchara,solo me miro incrédula,o tal vez la poca luz del lugar me hizo creer eso.

**-Yo creo que si..-**Dijo para besarme.. ¡VEGA ME BESO!..Sentí como los suaves y cálidos labios húmedos de Tori hicieron presión ante mis fríos y algo resecos intento de labios,no supe que hacer,quede en completo shock.. Esa calidez me confundía,el sabor que penetraba poco a poco en mi boca,ese sabor,era el de Tori,me jodía,me gustaba,me desagradaba,lo odiaba,lo amaba... A los pocos segundos poco antes de que ella se separara decepcionada,no pude más y cedí,tome con fuerza su nuca e hice presión hacia mi,comenzamos una danza entre nuestras bocas tan elaborada,en verdad la estaba disfrutando hasta que..

**-¡NO PUEDO!-**Separé bruscamente a Tori de mi,como pude me pare a una velocidad increíble y salí corriendo hasta el estacionamiento.

**-¡Jade!.. ¡Jade!-**Escuchaba a Vega gritar detrás mio hasta que poco antes de que subiera a mi auto ella me detuvo tomándome de mi brazo derecho para encararme.

**-¿Que diablos paso?-**Preguntó agitada por perseguirme.

**-¡Me besaste!,¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?-**Hablé sarcástica y ligeramente histérica.

**-¿Y?-**Volvió a insinuar que no era nada malo.

**-¡Joder como que ¡¿Y?!-**Estaba a unas preguntas estúpidas más de enserio perder la cabeza.

**-¿Que tiene de malo?-**Volvió a preguntar decepcionada,ya no aguante más..

**-¡Que lo disfrute Tori!-**Le grité en la cara.-¡**Que lo ame!.. ¡Lo disfrute!.. ¡Hiciste que cada maldito centímetro de mi maldita piel se erizara!...-**

**Waooo!.. ¿Que les pareció el cap?.. Intenso no?.. Vale al menos ya estoy actualizando como dije :3 XD y pf assdfghjfdsahj que pasara entre Jade y Tori?.. Muy rápido?.. tranquilos.. Saben que Karina tiene todo calculado y controlado ;) por cierto es el cap más largo que he escrito *O* además de que pues no me tarde en hacerlo :O jeje bueno espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo,espero los demás caps me salgan así XD ahh se me olvidaba.. Dos caps más y los zombies atacaran :3 XD.**

**Posdata: Noten que en una parte menciono al "Fantasma de Tori" diciendo en pov Jade que era estúpido,es como una especie de humor entre mis fics XD y si el cap se llama sarcasmo ni idea de porque sea (Sarcasmo XD).**

**Arandiagrande: Esperas que sea vergonzoso?.. Cuanta maldad hay en tu interior! :O jajaja ok ya XD bueno ya ni castigada estoy de hecho XD mis castigos lo más que han durado son 1 semana XD y las otras historias están en proceso por el momento :3 XD ahh por cierto ya leí una pequeñisima parte del cap 17 de tu fic :) bastante ingenioso aun no lo acabo y eso de "Un honor que yo deje review" no se me sentí importante XD un honor que tu leas mis fic's ;) bueno muchas gracias por leer saludos en cuanto pueda me termino el cap.. y pues si ya actualizaste el otro también XD :3.**

**Konata1400: Me he dado cuenta que tu eres de las pocas personas que siguen mis ya 4 fic's :3 muchisisisisissisisimas gracias enserio! por seguirme y por leer.. espero este cap te gustara :3 y con gusto continuo gracias por leer saludos :3.**

**Kalef4: Gracias por leer.. El pasado ya pronto se revelara :) saludos :3.**


	3. ¿Tori o Lola?

**Hola mis queridos lectores.. Actualizando antes de lo esperado?. Pues si que más :3 me picó muy feo con este fic,enserio me encanta escribirlo,si se preguntan el porque no he actualizado los otros fic's además de porque me la he pasado escribiendo en este,es sencillo,ya casi nadie deja review :( claro que no es obligatorio que lo dejen pero en realidad me inspiraba y encantaba leer sus comentarios.. Ahora ya pocos dejan uno u.u y además de que ya cada cap tiene menos visitas que antes y pues.. Creo que todo empezó,no mentira.. TODO EMPEZÓ desde que desaparecí más de 4 meses en mis fic's... Bueno ya debo dejar de quejarme y seguir con lo mio.. Aquí el nuevo cap! :3.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

-¡**Que lo ame!.. ¡Lo disfrute!.. ¡Hiciste que cada maldito centímetro de mi maldita piel se erizara!...-**Me sincere ante Vega.

**-¿En verdad sentiste eso?-**Preguntó incrédula.

**-¡Ay por favor!.. Eres una idiota-**Finalice para subir a mi auto pero ella me detuvo.

**-¡Espera!..-**Gritó tomando de mi brazo de nuevo.**-¿Que sientes por mi?-**Preguntó entusiasmada,pude notar como sus ojos destellaron al momento que me pregunto.

**-Asco-**Contesté indiferente,Vega solo quedo en shock,no dijo nada,me miro decepcionada y soltó mi brazo cabizbaja. Entre a mi auto lo encendí y me largue de ahí perdiéndome las ultimas dos clases.

...

**-¡Voy!-**Grité para bajar corriendo de mi cuarto a abrir la puerta,alguien tocaba desesperado.

**-Vega..-**Exclamé al verla parada frente a mi con una sonrisa más falsa que el talento de Trina.**-¿Que quieres?-**Pregunté al ver una enorme bolsa negra detrás de ella.

-Solo darte algo-Respondió alzando con dificultad la bolsa negra para colocarla en mi entrada.**-Ahora debo irme-**Dijo dándome la espalda para largarse sin dejarme ofenderle o reprocharle su acción.

Arrastre de igual manera con dificultad la bolsa que de hecho era del tamaño casi exacto de mi estatura,hacia el interior de mi casa para poder cerrar la puerta principal,una vez que la cerré,me pare frente al "Detalle" de Vega,lo miré por unos minutos imaginando cualquier tipo de "Regalo" o "Sorpresa" que pudiese haber dentro.

-¡Ashh! da igual-Me decidí a abrirlo,cual fue mi sorpresa al retirar la bolsa.. Un gigantesco oso de peluche se encontraba dentro!,era demasiado lindo para ser verdad,color café claro con grandes ojos negros,en posición de estar sentado con un moño azul en su cuello,junto con un gran corazón rojo de igual manera de peluche entre las manos del oso,el corazón tenia bordado: "Lo siento Jade, Te quiero",en letra cursiva color dorada junto con varias cajas de dulces y chocolates amarradas al mismo corazón... Era todo un detalle.. Era todo un maldito y estúpido detalle que Vega se tomo deliberadamente el tiempo para prepararlo.

**-Eres una idiota..-**Murmure para mi mientras una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro por inercia ante tal "Regalo".

Lo tomé con mucha fuerza para intentar subirlo a mi habitación,casi ruedo por las escaleras con todo y oso en el primer intento.**-A mi no me ganaras "Víctor"..-**Había decidido llamar así al oso,que sería Victoria en masculino,al fin y al cabo ella me lo había regalado no?,como pude logré subir a Víctor a mi cuarto,lo comencé a admirar,era hermoso,en cierto modo me recordaba a Tori.

De pronto mi celular sonó,era una llamada "Vega" pude leer en el identificador de llamadas.

-**¿Que quieres?-**Contesté a su llamada.

**-¿Te gusto el oso?..-**Preguntó ignorando mi saludo "amistoso".

**-Esta lindo-**Contesté mirando a Víctor sonriendo como una estúpida.

**-Se llama "Jayden",ya sabes.. Por ti..-**No pude evitar sonrojarme con lo que dijo Vega,ella de igual manera que yo,nombro al oso con el respectivo nombre de la otra.

**-No-**Repliqué tratando de borrar el color rojo de mis mejillas con seriedad.

**-¿No?-**Dijo desconcertada.

**-Se llama "Víctor"-**Me apresuré a decirle para acercarme al dichoso oso y acariciar su cabeza enorme.**-Ya sabes..Por.. Por.. Pues por ti-**Me costo mucho admitirlo pero ya no podía negarme más.

-**¿Es enserio?-**Escuche entusiasmada a Vega.

**-Si-**Contesté en seco,tratando de tragar saliva.

**-Jade necesito saber exactamente que sie..-**La interrumpí.

**-Debo irme adiós-**Colgué la llamada,no podía permitirme sentir algo por Vega,después de eso debía de alejarla lo más pronto y lejos posible de mi. Miré a Víctor y volvía a centrarme en admirar lo jodidamente hermoso que era,me recordaba a Tori.. "Pero que estupideces estas pensando!",Me auto regañe para no comparar a ese precioso detalle con la mugrosa de Vega. Lo subí a mi cama con las pocas fuerzas que tenia,hablar con Vega y subir el maldito oso por las escaleras me habían dejado exhausta,lo abrace y casi de inmediato me quede dormida abrazada a mi "Víctor".

...

**-¡Jade!-**Beck me perseguía por toda Hollywood Arts.

**-¡Aléjate de mi bastardo!-**Le grité sin mirar detrás mio donde el estaba.

**-¡Por favor!.. Déjame explicarte-**Respondió con pocas esperanzas,se noto en su voz,me volví hacia el y estaba cabizbajo.

**-Ok-**Finalice indiferente cruzándome de brazos y apoyando todo mi peso en mi pierna izquierda para escucharle con "comodidad".

**-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que sería mejor que "saliéramos" con otras personas para que no descubrieran lo nuestro?.. Pues eso hice,a penas te lo iba a decir cuando entraste al caja negra y ella me beso..-**Habló mirándome a los ojos.

**-¡Wao!-**Contesté sarcástica ante su "explicación",di media vuelta y me largue de ahí dejando hablar solo a Beck.

Camine lo más rápido que pude hacia el armario del conserje a encerrarme y tal vez desahogar mis penas lloriqueando un poco,pero poco antes de llegar a el me encontré a Vega.

**-Jade necesito hablar contigo-**Me tomo del brazo,solo la jale conmigo y entramos al armario.

**-¿Que quieres?-**Fue lo único que mi cabeza dura formulo para decirle a Vega.

**-Explicar lo que paso-**"Ay joder!.. Otra Beck!",pensé mientras rodaba mis ojos para volver la vista hasta ella.

**-Ok-**Dije indiferente,ese "Ok" me ha salvado de muchas situaciones,pero esta vez no era una de ellas.

**-Te bese porque.. Porque.. NO.. No se porque lo hice,solo.. Tal vez solo fue la adrenalina del momento-**Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho.. "¿En verdad yo quería que lo que paso,pasaba y pasaría con Vega fuese más que "la adrenalina del momento" y me partía el alma en dos al saber que no era así?",pensé y sentí como poco a poco mis ojos se volvían cristalinos.. Eso solo significaba una cosa.. Estaba a una palabra más de Vega para llorar.

**-Comprendo-**Contesté fingiendo que no me había afectado en nada.

**-¡Ay a quien engaño!,desde hace tiempo que siento esto por ti!-**Se lanzo hacia mi para besarme,por un momento sentí un gran alivio,por otro deseaba que lo hiciera desde un principió,y por último deseaba que se detuviera. No pude hacer más que corresponder ese beso,me volvían loca sus suaves y manipuladores labios aunque me doliera admitirlo,pero no pude más y despegue bruscamente de nuevo a Tori de mi.

**-No puedo lo siento-**Fue lo único que dije antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

* * *

**POV TORI...**

**-Bueno.. Tori.. Ya se que te pedí que ayudaras con el evento,pero también necesito dos interpretes para el espectáculo final.. ¡Debemos de sorprender y dejar boquiabiertos a esos raritos de Pepperdine University!..-**Escuche con poco interés lo que Sikowitz decía**.-Por eso inmediatamente pensé en ti y en Jade,quiero que ambas canten mañana para cerrar con broche de oro el espectáculo antes de que comience la fiesta**-No recordaba que la fiesta ya era mañana,solo la había pasado pensando en Jade.**-Anoten aquí la canción que cantaran mañana.. No se preocupen es sorpresa-**Agregó con gestos de maniático como siempre,e inmediatamente una idea y una canción se filtraron en mi cerebro,ya sabía cual cantar.

**-Mmmm muy bien Tori y Jad...-**Se quedo boquiabierto empezando a provocarme escalofríos.-**Es.. ¿Estas segura?-**Preguntó mirando a Jade con seriedad como pocas veces lo hacia.

**-Completamente-**Contestó la causante de mi constante pierde en mis pensamientos.

-**Eso.. Es.. Bueno.. ¿Raro?.. ¡Magnifico!-**Termino por decir Sikowitz.

...

**-Mmm linda canción,¿Porque la elegiste?-**Me preguntó André releyendo la canción que elegí.

**-Es para alguien-**Contesté desviando mi mirada al suelo.

**-¿Se puede saber para quien?-**Volvió a preguntar,esta vez aun más intrigado.

**-No lo siento..-**Ni si quiera pude verlo a los ojos,era la primera vez que no le contaba algo que me pasaba,el siempre fue como mi consejero,como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve,todo nos contábamos.

**-No hay problema Tori-**Me regalo una sincera sonrisa que inconscientemente le regresé.

**POV JADE...**

**-¡Waow!-**Dijo Cat sentada en el sofá pequeño de mi sala de estar.

**-¿Que te parece?-**Le pregunté mirándola fijamente.

**-Creo que no es tu tipo Jade-**Estaba tan distraída pensando en como la cantaría y en la estúpida de Tori y lo que paso y el porque carajos quería cantar esa maldita canción,que no capte muy bien su mensaje.

**-¿Tori?-**Pregunté confusa.

**-¡¿Tori?!-**Me siguió la confusión,sentí como ardían mis mejillas.

**-¿De que hablas?-**Pregunté nerviosa.

**-¿De la canción?-**Contestó levantando la libreta con la letra de lo que cantaría escrita por mi.

**-Ahh vale-**Finalicé para ponerme de pie muy nerviosa e ir a mi cocina para beber algo.

* * *

Ya era el "Gran día" para Hollywood Arts,llegué unos minutos tarde de la hora en la que Sikowitz me especifico que debería de presentarme.

**-Llegas tarde Jade-**Dijo Vega pasando frente a mi sin siquiera mirarme,ella iba con una libreta en sus manos escribiendo no se que tonterías sobre el espectáculo.

**-¿Enserio?.. ¡Créeme que ni lo note!-**Fruncí el ceño al terminar mi comentario,luego di media vuelta y me acerque a Sinjin para ver que tal le habían quedado las luces.

**-Bastante bien para ser tu-**Dije golpeando un poco su hombro en señal de "Buen trabajo".

**-Gracias-**Me sonrió.-**Espera.. ¡¿Que?!-N**o le contesté nada y me aleje de el poco a poco.

...

**POV TORI...**

El escenario principal nos quedo magnifico,mientras que las demás decoraciones para coreografías y canciones quedo impecable,en verdad estaba orgullosa no solo de el trabajo de mis compañeros,si no de mi propio trabajo.

**-Hola Jade-**Salude tratando de ignorar un poco todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras dos cuando ella sin avisar se acerco a donde yo estaba quedando a mi lado izquierdo.

**-Se ve bien**-Fue la única respuesta de ella hacia mi.

**-Claro que se ve bien,yo hice la mayor parte de la decoración y efectos-**Alardee un poco de mi trabajo.

**-No me interesa-**Puede que este loca pero se que aun así sin mirarle ella sonrió mientras me veía.

**-Como digas-**Si a ella le gustaba el juego de ser indiferente.. Pues yo también podía jugarlo no?.

**-Ahora se supone que me ignoraras-**Habló después de unos minutos en silencio mientras Robbie probaba el audio.

**-Tú lo haces,¿Porque yo no habría de hacerlo?-**Contesté tomando pequeños apuntes en la libreta que sostenía.

**-Ahora se supone que estamos jugando-**Sentí su mirada intensa fija en mi.

**-¿Es pregunta capciosa o estas afirmando?-**Le regresé la mirada.

**-Como sea-**Dijo para que ambas quedáramos en un completo e incomodo silencio.

**-¿Porque huyes cada que quiero hablarte de mis sentimientos?-**Ahora ya ni siquiera me moleste en mirarla,podría decepcionarme con lo que vería.

**-Porque es estúpido.. Tú eres estúpida.. Todo esto que esta pasando es estúpido-**Contestó en cierto modo de mala gana.

**-Entonces huyes a lo estúpido.. ¿No has pensado en huir de ti misma?-**Le lance una mirada molesta y algo triste y me largue de ahí.

**POV JADE...**

**-Mierda..-**Murmure golpeando un poco mi cabeza con mi mano. Voltee por inercia y vi como tres autobuses de el campus de Pepperdine University se estacionaban a un costado del lugar.-Genial-Hablé para mi sola en tono sarcástico. Miré bajar al rededor de 50 alumnos,no eran muchos eso era lo bueno.

**-¡Lola!-**Escuche a una chica con cabello teñido de rubio saludar a Tori con mucha emoción,me acerque un poco quedando escondida en un poste del escenario para poder verles y escuchar mejor.

**-¡Zoey!-**Gritó Vega al mirarla,de pronto una pandilla de chicos se acerco a ella.

**-¡Lola!-**Gritaron todos al verla para lanzarse hacia ella y abrazarla,no podía creer lo que veía,mi ceja izquierda solo se arqueaba más y más ante sus "Estúpidos saludos".

**-¡Chase,Michael,Quinn y no menos importante Logan!-**Vega los saludaba amistosa.

**-¡Pero como has cambiado Lola!-**Decía la rubia falsa mientras le daba una vuelta completa con su mano.

**-Si que te paso..-**Dijo un tipo que se creía la creación más perfecta del mundo,tenía rizos color castaño y un cuerpo algo atlético,tenia pinta de ser niño de papi.

**-Ustedes igual están distintos-**Reía muy animada Vega mirando a uno por uno.

**-¡Pero no como tu!..-**Dijo una tipa cuatro ojos pinta de la próxima Albert Einstein.

**-Si tu estas.. uff.. muy guapa y cambiada..-**Dijo el imbécil de cabello afro como el estúpido de Robbie,solo que sin los lentes,juraría que son muy parecidos.

**-Hace más de dos años que no nos vemos Chase,¿Que esperabas?-**Preguntó Vega con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si le coqueteara,o tal vez lo mal interprete.

**-¿Verte como te recordábamos?-**Dijo el ultimo rarito del grupo haciendo que Vega y los demás rieran estúpidamente,el tipo más moreno que había visto después de André,suena racista pero que más me da igual,a fin de cuentas no era con ese sentido.

**-¡Vega!-**Grité acercándome a la dulce y dramática escena.

**-¡¿Jade?!-**Contestó esta poniéndose muy nerviosa.

**-¿Quienes son tus.. "amigos" y porque te llaman Lola?-**Pregunté arqueando mi ceja izquierda al máximo.

**-Amm ¿porque se Llama Lola Martines?-**Dijo la estúpida "Rubia" oxigenada.

**-A ti no te pregunte-**Escupí simple.

**-Jade.. Porque mejor no me acompañas a preparar nuestros últimos actos...¿Te parece?-**Me jaloneo Vega de mi brazo derecho para llevarme lejos de ahí.

**-¡En un rato más los veo chicos!-**Gritó para los idiotas aquellos ya a cierta distancia después de que me jalara.

**-¡Quisieras cerrar la boca!-**Me dijo entre susurros lo bastante exaltada.

**-¿Porque?-**Contesté divertida.

**-Ellos.. Bueno.. ¡Solo quédate callada y aléjate de ellos!-**Claramente en sus ojos se notaba la desesperación que la agobiaba,obvio me aprovecharía de ello.

**-Claro.. que no.. Pero quiero saber porque dicen que te llamas "Lola Martinez!".. Por cierto el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado después de Victoria Vega-**Me burle un poco de ella,al parecer no le importo,estaba más concentrada en que no dijese nada que en los insultos que le lanzaba.

**-Eso después te lo contaré..-**Dijo para darse media vuelta e irse de ahí..-**¡Y por cierto!-**Gritó.-**¡Victoria no te pareció un nombre "taan" estúpido cuando llamaste así en masculino al maldito oso!-**Agregó haciéndome sentir muy estúpida.

**POV TORI...**

Los primeros actos habían ya terminado,podía ver a lo lejos el rostro asombrado de mis amigos de campus,ellos siempre supieron que yo quería ser una actriz o ser famosa,en cierto modo se estaba cumpliendo. El lugar se llenaba de aplausos sonoros al termino de cada acto,la obra ya había terminado,pasaron varios más,e inclusive a André con su piano tocando una bella melodía que el compuso,etc. Ya era momento mio y de Jade para cantar.

**-¡¿Lista Tori?!-**Pregunto Sikowitz llamando mi atención.

**-Lista**-Contesté en suspiro,la canción obvio seria dedicada para alguien.. Para Jade y todo lo raro que había sucedido entre ambas,"Tal vez si no la hubiese besado ese día.. Nada de esto me estaría pasando,la confusión y demás sensaciones y sentimientos me invaden cerca de la tonta de Jade!.. Pero por alguna razón algo de mi me obligo ese día a besarla... Ahora soy una estúpida que no sabe nada",pensé mientras me dirigía al escenario.

**-Ahora una canción interpretada por Tori Vega-**Escuche al presentador,en este caso era Sinjin,"Diablos",pensé.."Ya se darán cuenta que no soy Lola Martinez"...-**Canción titulada...**

**¿Que les pareció?.. Saben.. No se sinceramente que pasa.. Este es el único fic,donde cada cap,tiene más de las 1,500 palabras que acostumbro escribir.. Osease hago los caps más largos que en los demás.. No se.. Me identifico con este fic.. Los demás son.. Bueno no se en fin XD les gusto?.. Debo explicar que sinceramente no se exactamente cual es el nombre de la "Escuela" u "orfanato o estancia" donde se encontraban los personajes en "Zoey 101",no soy y nunca fui fan de la serie,de hecho solo mire y en ocasiones miro algunos episodios de la serie,y pues por ello ya se más o menos las actitudes de cada uno y pues se me hizo interesante juntar estas series en un suceso inesperado, y "Pepperdine University".. Lo busque y eso fue lo que me apareció,que así se llamaba la institución,y ante no encontrar algo más (Además que eran las 3 am y ya quería dormir XD) lo decidí dejar así,pero si alguien sabe que así no se llama y sabe el verdadero nombre etc etc,por favor díganmelo XD aun tengo esa duda. Total de nuevo "Ni Victorious ni Zoey 101 me pertenecen ni sus personajes".**

**: Muchas gracias con gusto :) saludos.**

**Ariandagrande: Jajaja lo se,me pareció gracioso al pensarlo XD porque no valconear mis demás fic's en otro? XD okay ya jejeje.. Y bueno no se exactamente si sea vergonzoso o no.. tu solo quieres ver sufrir a Tori jajaja XD ok ya y no no matare a Cat esta vez :p jaja y "Catrina"?,no lo había pensado.. Tal vez la situación que se presento pudo mal interpretarse pero.. No suena mal ehh?.. Lo pensaré y tomaré en cuenta ;) Gracias por leer saludos :3.**

**Kalef4: Amm no lo hice por publicidad,de hecho hasta ahorita que lo mencionas me doy cuenta que si parece publicidad XD y si, tu no te preocupes se que parece pronto pero todo lleva su trama,aunque debo de confesar que cada cap que escribo es improvisado hasta cierto punto ;) de todos modos muchas gracias a ti por leer saludos ;).**

**Uchiha mikasA: Jajaja no creo que cosas indebidas "aun" no XD jaja muchas gracias por tu review y por leer saludos :3.**


	4. Indirectas - Final catastrófico

**Hola mis queridos lectores :) a partir de este cap.. Empiezan los zombies! Ahhh por cierto la escuela se llama PCA (Academa Costa del Pacifico) Muchas gracias así que olvidemos a Pepperdine University ahora es PCA XD lo siento :)... Oh bueno.. tengo una mejor idea ;).**

**Victorious,Zoe 101 incluyendo personajes,y las canciones que presentare no me pertenecen.**

**-..Titulada.. "I do not love you"!**-Termino Sinjin y subí al escenario,todo mundo me miraba y varios aplaudían.

**-Bueno..**-Hablé aclarándome un poco la garganta.-**Esta canción va dedicada a alguien que se encuentra aquí presente..-**Agregué evitando voltear hacia mi izquierda donde se encontraba Jade mirando creo que atenta.**-Es exactamente lo que siento hacia esa persona,aunque no le importe y seguro lo ignorara pero.. Debo decirlo de una manera especial.. ¡Cantando!-**Muchas personas empezaron a gritar eufóricas con mi "discurso" de reojo mire a Jade solo estaba parada cruzada de brazos poniendo atención,las luces se apagaron,dejando solo una tenue iluminándome,la canción tenia tono melancólico así que venia bien con el ambiente que pusieron,la música comenzó y tome un pequeño suspiro,realmente era como si hablara,no parecía mucho que cantara pero decía exactamente lo que sentía hacia Jade y comencé...

**I do not love you for the way you kiss**

_(Yo no te quiero por la forma en que besas)_

Recordé casi al instante el primer beso que le robe,y como me lo correspondió,un enorme escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo,la de por si intensa mirada de Jade en mi aumento de intensidad,pero me mantuve firme y continué.

**Though your lips, they can put me at ease**

_(Aunque tus labios , me pueden poner a gusto)_

**And I do not love you for your sweet green eyes**

_(Y yo no te quiero por tus dulces ojos verdes)_

Mentalice los ojos de Jade,en verdad eran hermosos,ese tono verde y en ocasiones azul que tenían los hacían perfectos,era buena combinación en todo,me volvían loca con solo mirarlos.

**Though I love when they're looking at me**

_(Aunque me encanta cuando me miran)_

Era completamente verdad.. Y justo me miraban en ese momento.

**And I do not love you for the way your hands**

_(Y yo no te quiero para la forma en que tus manos)_

**Can touch me and quiet my soul**

_(Me pueden tocar y tranquilizar mi alma)_

**I love you for all of this and so much more**

_(Te quiero por todo esto y mucho más)_

...

**I do not love you for the way you dress**

_(Yo no te quiero por tu forma de vestir)_

**Though you do look so lovely tonight**

_(Aunque te ves tan hermosa esta noche)_

Inconscientemente voltee hacia Jade y la mire de pies a cabeza,ella no se había arreglado mucho,como no le importaba el evento,no le dio importancia a su atuendo. Pero ella portaba unos Jeans oscuros,botas negras que ocupaban hasta la mitad de su ante pierna,una chamarra de cuero negra con detalles plateados y una camisa azul que le sentaba tan bien,y su cabello con los mismos rayos de color verde esta vez. "Realmente se ve tan hermosa",pensé.

**And I do not love you for the things you know**

_(Y yo no te quiero por las cosas que sabes)_

**Though I've always admired your mind**

_(A pesar de que siempre he admirado tu mente)_

La mente de Jade siempre ha sido cruel y retorcida en cierto modo,eso la volvía interesante y en ocasiones su manera de pensar que era admirable.

**And I do not love you for the way I feel**

_(Y yo no te quiero por la manera en que siento)_

**That first moment you walked through the door**

_(Ese primer momento en que entras por la puerta)_

**I love you for all of this and so much more**

_(Te quiero por todo esto y mucho más)_

...

**And all I know**

_(Y lo único que se)_

**is you're the part of me**  
**That keeps me strong**

_(Es que eres la parte de mi que me mantiene fuerte)_

**And what I want**

_(Y lo que quiero)_

**is for us to face forever**

_(Es que nos enfrentemos siempre)_

**Standing up together,**

_(Poniéndose de pie juntos,)_

**Eyes turned towards the heavens,arm in arm**

_(Los ojos se volviéndose hacia el cielo,cogidos del brazo)_

Se que era mucho pedir pero eso era lo que quería.

...

**I do not love you for the way my heart**

_(Y no te quiero por la forma en que mi corazón)_

**Seems to live somewhere inside your chest**

_(Parece que vivir en algún lugar dentro de tu pecho)_

**And I do not love you for the way your arms. They can hold me until I forget**

_(Y no te quiero por la forma en que tus brazos. Me pueden retener hasta que olvide)_

**And I do not love you for the way you've been,Exactly what I'm looking for**

_(Y yo no te quiero por la forma en que has sido, exactamente lo que estoy buscando)_

...

**I love you for all of this and so much more**

_(Te quiero por eso y mucho más)_

**I love you for all of this and so much more**

_(Te quiero por eso y mucho más)_

...

Finalice la canción,mis mejillas estaban húmedas,había llorado un poco,no se si fue por sentimiento o por saber que en cuanto me topara con Jade me daría cuenta que a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo,voltee a donde se suponía que ella estaba y pum!.. había desaparecido,solo agradecí los aplausos aun más eufóricos acompañados de gritos y me baje del escenario.

**POV JADE...**

**-¡Joder no puedo hacerlo!-**Grité mientras caminaba lejos de ahí,todo lo que la mugrosa de Tori canto hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco!,no sabía como reaccionar,ni mucho menos tenia ya la fuerza y el valor para cantar lo que de igual manera era dedicado a Vega.

**-¿Jade a donde vas?-**Escuché a Sikowitz decir detrás mio.

**-No puedo cantar-**Contesté sin voltear.

**-¿Porque?**-Preguntó este desconcertado.

**-No me siento bien-**Atiné a decir cabizbaja mirando mis manos.

**-¿Y?-**Replicó este.**-Tori hasta se bajo llorando del escenario y nadie dijo nada-**Agregó haciendo que abriera mis ojos al máximo.

-**¿Enserio?-**Pregunté curiosa.

**-Si ahora ve y canta-**Me jalo del brazo para llevarme de nuevo a debajo del escenario en lo que me presentaban.

**-Y ahora Jade West cantara...-**Habló Sinjin por el micrófono haciendo una pausa dramática en el titulo de la canción.-**"Near to you"-**Finalizó y tuve que subir mientras algunas personas aplaudían y eso,no me importaba,ahora lo más importante era que Vega comprendiera el "Mensaje oculto" en la canción mientras yo moría con los nervios y el dolor de estomago que me aquejaban.

**-Mierda-**Susurre en forma de suspiro sin que nadie escuchara para tomar el micrófono la canción comenzó y tuve que cantar..

**He and I**

_(Él y yo)_

**had something beautiful**

_(Tuvimos algo hermoso)_

De inmediato recordé a Beck y con la mirada comencé a buscarlo.

**But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last**

_(Pero tan disfuncional,que no podría durar)_

Justo en ese momento lo encontré entre toda la multitud y recordé todos los problemas y peleas que tuvimos cuando eramos novios,cuando peleábamos infantiles,la vez que peleamos por una semana por mensajes de texto,cada que lo celaba por otras chicas,etcétera.

**I loved him so but I let him go**

_(Lo quería mucho,pero lo deje ir)_

Cada imagen y recuerdo de Beck y yo terminando apareció en mi mente,la vez del estúpido concurso de parejas de Sinjin,cuando le vi besando a la zorra,etcétera.

**'cause I knew he'd never love me back**

_(Porque sabía que el nunca podría amarme igual)_

En ese momento sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho,hizo que sintiera mis ojos cristalinos,solo los cerré fuerte y baje mi cabeza.

**such pain as this**  
**shouldn't have to be experienced**

_(Un dolor como esta no debería ser experimentado)_

**I'm still reeling from the loss,**  
**still a little bit delirious**

_(Sigo tambaleando por lo que perdí, aun un poco delirante)_

No era del todo verdad,por mi que Beck se fuera al diablo,aunque me agrado ver la cara que puso después de esto...

**near to you, I am healing**  
**but it's taking so long**

_(Cerca de ti, estoy sanando mis heridas, pero tardan demasiado)_

**'cause though he's gone**  
**and you are wonderful**

_(Aunque el no estuviera y tu fueras increíble)_

**it's hard to move on**

_(Seria difícil seguir adelante)_

La canción era para Vega,ella estaba "casualmente" con sus "amiguitos" los raros entre la multitud,la pude identificar después de buscar arduamente entre todos,el gesto que hizo me agrado,en cierto modo se sonrojo,se puso feliz y al mismo tiempo triste,y obvio ella jamas seria increíble.. O bueno si tal vez un poco.

**yet, I'm better near to you.**

_(Todavía estoy mejor cerca de ti)_

Cuando Vega escucho esta parte,pude notar como sonrió ampliamente,se que no estaba mejor cerca de Vega,pero quería joder un poco al imbécil egoísta de Beck.

...

**you and I have something different**

_(Tú y yo tenemos algo tan diferente)_

Era taan cierto que no se porque cuando cante esta parte no le pude mantener la mirada a Tori y mejor voltee hacia otro lado.

**and I'm enjoying it cautiously**

_(Pero disfruto cautelosamente)_

No pude evitar sonreír como idiota con eso.

**I'm battle scarred,**  
**but I am working oh so hard**  
**to get back to who I used to be**

_(Estoy deteriorandome, intentando con todas mis fuerzas ser quien era)_

Otra mentira que no encajaba en esa canción,siempre fui,era y seria la misma Jade West,pero que más podía hacer.. Era la única canción no tan cursi que encontré para decirle a Tori lo que siento.

...

**he's disappearing, fading steadily**

_(Y él parece estar desvaneciéndose poco a poco)_

En cierto modo era verdad.

**well, I'm so close to being yours**

_(Estoy tan cerca de formar parte de ti)_

"¡Ohh eso jamas!",pensé pero,bueno no pase todo un día entero aprendiéndome y ensayando la canción para que me quedara perfecta.

**¿won't you stay with me?, please**

_(¿No te quedaras conmigo?, por favor)_

La estúpida de Tori sonrió de nuevo al escuchar esa parte de la letra,pude notar como asintió débil mente con la cabeza haciendo que me sonrojara y sonriera como idiota de nuevo.

...

**near to you, I am healing**  
**but it's taking so long**

_(Cerca de ti, estoy sanando mis heridas, pero tardan demasiado)_

**'cause though he's gone**  
**and you are wonderful**

_(Aunque el no estuviera y tu fueras increíble)_

**it's hard to move on**

_(Seria difícil seguir adelante)_

**yet, I'm better near to you(x2)**

_(Todavía estoy mejor cerca de ti)_

Continué casi sin problemas solo a excepción de uno,cuando la estúpida de la rubia esa "Zoey",tomo deliberadamente en un abrazo a Vega,estuve a punto de bajarme del escenario e ir a partirle la cara con un puñetazo pero,ni me inmute,solo seguí con la canción,

...

**I only know that**  
**I am better where you are**

_(Solo se que estoy mejor donde tú estés)_

"Tal vez sea cierto",pensé,"No para nada.. ¡Jamas!",me reprimí.

**I only know that**  
**I am better where you are**

_(Mejor donde tú estés)_

**I only know that I belong**  
**where you are**

_(Solo sé que pertenezco a donde tú estas)_

**near to you, I am healing**  
**but it's taking so long**

_(Cerca de ti, estoy sanando mis heridas, pero tardan demasiado)_

**'cause though he's gone**  
**and you are wonderful**

_(Aunque el no estuviera y tu fueras increíble)_

**it's hard to move on**

_(Seria difícil seguir adelante)_

**yet, I'm better near to you(x2)**

_(Todavia estoy mejor cerca de ti)_

**Near to yo**

**(Cerca de ti)**

...

Finalice la canción con un hilo de voz apenas audible para los presentes,en verdad la canté con mucho sentimiento,el publico aplaudía calurosamente mientras gritaba "Otra" una y otra vez,solo miré a Vega y a Beck de reojo y baje del escenario.

**-¡Wao!.. ¡Eso estuvo espectacular!-**Escuche decir a Sinjin de nuevo por el micrófono.**-Ahora que empiece la fiesta.. André Harris,Josh Britte,Nichole Johnson tocaran música en vivo quien se anime a cantar adelante-**Finalizo este para deja tocar a los chicos y a Harris,entre a H.A para buscar unas cosas que había olvidado horas antes,en clases para ser precisa,en el caja negra.

**-Jade-**Escuche detrás mio la voz que menos quería oír en ese momento.

**-Vega**-Contesté dando vuelta para encerarla.

**-¿La canción era para mi?-**Preguntó ansiosa...

**POV TORI...**

**-No-**Me contestó indiferente,no pude evitar sentir un fuerte dolor que me oprimía el pecho.

**-Esta bien..-**Dije para irme de ahí.

**-Espera..-**Me tomó del la mano,sentí como me quemo su toque hacia mi,pero al mismo tiempo era agradable.**-Yo..-**Quiso continuar pero..

**-¡Lola!,Necesitamos hablar**-Escuche a Zoey entrar al caja negra.

**-¡¿Pero que carajo haces aquí?!**-Preguntó sumamente molesta Jade.

**-Vine por Lola-**Le contestó Zoey algo desafiante.

**-¡Se llama Victoria!-**Le gritó Jade a Zoey en la cara.

**-¿De que estas hablando?-**Preguntó esta confundida,mientras yo les miraba en shock aun con el fuerte agarre de Jade a mi brazo.

**-"Lola"-**Dijo haciendo comillas con la mano libre que tenia.-**Se llama Victoria Vega-**Agregó mirándome.

**-¿Que.. .. pero que?-**Tartamudeo Zoey.-**¡Iré por los chicos para que nos expliques esto!-**Aun no comprendía que pasaba,salio prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

**-¡Genial!-**Bufé desanimada,lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones.

**-Juju la que se te armo**-Habló Jade soltando mi brazo para burlarse de mi.

**-¿Porque eres así?-**Pregunté aun desanimada.

**-¿Así como?-**Ni si quiera tuve el valor para mirarla,si lo hacia ya no podría decirle "como era".

**-Primero te beso.. correspondes y te largas.. Te vuelvo a besar.. Pasa lo mismo.. Te compro un maldito y caro oso de peluche!.. Lo llamas "Víctor"!.. Luego te comportas indiferente y dices que te doy asco y.. y.. y luego esa canción!.. ¿Que diablos pasa contigo?.. Y ahora ya tengo un problema con mis amigos y..-**Me interrumpió.

**-¡Nosotros somos tus amigos!-**Me gritó en la cara,quise hablar pero ella continuo.-**Y todo lo demás yo.. es que.. lo que..-**Fue interrumpida por la entrada de los chicos junto con Zoey.

**-¡Ahora si explícanos!-**Dijo esta mirándome con seriedad,no recordaba lo rencorosa que era.

**-Yo.. ahh.. okay!..-**Bufé otra vez desanimada,además de que Jade estuvo a punto de decirme algo importante,imagino que trataba de lo que ella "sentía" hacia mi y me lo arruinaron.

**-Okay empieza-**Seguía seria.

**-Bien.. Mi padre es policía.. Tuvo que hacer un trabajo muuuuuuy importante,pero era arriesgado,tuvimos que cambiar de identidad por un tiempo el resto de mi familia,a mi hermana Trina la enviaron a una escuela publica con el nombre de "Gabriela Martinez",mi madre de igual manera tuvo que salir del estado,mi padre ahora era el "Oficial Martinez".. Y yo.. yo fui enviada a la Academia Costa del Pacifico o PCA con ustedes..o al menos así antes de que le cambiaran el nombre a Pepperdine University-**Expliqué desganada,todos me miraban incrédulos.-**Y cuando termino el trabajo todos volvimos a Los Angeles y continuamos con nuestras vidas como antes.. Como la familia Vega,Trina entro a Hollywood Arts,yo a una publica,después cante en lugar de mi hermana y me ofrecieron estudiar aquí y acepte-**Agregué finalizando.

**-¿Porque nunca me dijiste?-**Reclamó Zoey algo ¿Triste?.

**-No debía de decir nada,estaba estrictamente prohibido-**Contesté y ella me abrazo,pude notar como Jade la fulminaba con su mirada,no supe que hacer y luego reaccione y de igual manera la abrace con cariño,Jade solo salio bastante molesta del lugar.

...

**POV JADE...**

Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría!,la estúpida esa de Zoey abrazo a Vega frente a mi,y esta solo correspondió el abrazo como si yo estuviese pintada. No pude hacer más que salir de ahí antes de asesinar a la oxigenada esa.

**-Todo es una maldita mierda-**Dije para mi misma sentada en una barra de bebidas improvisada que colocaron para la fiesta mientras masajeaba mis cienes.

De pronto miré a "Zoey" y a Vega caminar hacia donde yo estaba,Zoey le tomaba del brazo caminando "Muy" juntas,no pude evitar molestarme,me puse de pie y...

**-¡Ahh!-**Gritó la "Rubia" al momento que pase a su lado y la empuje con mi hombro izquierdo. Esta cayó empujando un poco a "Einstein" que aun no se porque tenía unas cosas aun más raras que ella,cosas como agitadores y tubos para experimentos químicos y demás cosas.

**-¡Arghhhghghhh!-**Un tipo que se encontraba ahí comenzó a lanzar gritos desgarradores al momento que la sustancia que estaba mezclando "Einstein" le cayera encima. Los gritos se volvieron más perturbados,era como si estuviese a punto de morir,todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarlo sorprendidos y la mayoría aterrados,yo solo lo miraba como se tapaba la cara,era fascinante y perturbador.

-¿Y ahora se morirá y se convertirá en zombie?-Pregunté divertida,en ese momento el chico destapo su rostro,me llene de horror y asco al mirar su piel carcomida tornándose un color entre verde y morado pálido.-**Mierda..-**Susurre al ver como el tipo se lanzo a otro a morderlo y arrancarle pedazos de piel en cuanto pudo..

**-¡Corre!-**Jalé a Tori con todas mis fuerzas al ver como se quedaba perpleja y el otro tipo que habían mordido se lanzo hacia ella,empezamos a correr y...

**¿Que les pareció? :3 jaja suspenso! o eso creo XD bueno en fin.. ¿Que pasara con Jade y Tori?.. ¿Como fue que se convirtieron en zombies?.. Bueno esas y más preguntas se contestaran por si solas más adelante vale? :3 XD notase que invente que cambiaron el nombre de PCA por Pepperdine University XD solo eso se me ocurrió :3 muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis raros fic's :3,****ahh y antes que lo olvide las canciones "I do not love you (Ron pope) y Near to you (A fine frenzy)" se las recomiendo esta lindas :3.**

**Shinigami Scarlet: Muchas gracias :) estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que los caps resulten un poco parecido a lo que buscan,creo que no tarde mucho XD y gracias por el dato del nombre del internado XD me alegra que te guste Zoey 101,yo lo veía en ocasiones por ocio,muchas gracias por leer saludos :3.**

**Kalef4: Usering? jajaja porque? se supone que no debía preguntar pero...¿PORQUE? XD y porque te descoloco la actitud de Jade? ahh y los celos si están empezando a aparecer no las matare tranqui.. bueno quien sabe no lo puedo asegurar XD y enserio logre que te cayera mal Beck? uff pronto te caerá peor.. En fin gracias por leer saludos :3. **

**.10: Hey muchas gracias por leerme!.. y bueno creo que si le dijo a Jade ;) gracias por leer saludos :3.**

**Arandiagrande: Jajajaa yo me reí al releerlo XD lo se tal vez me pase un poco describiendo a los de Zoey atravez del pov Jade muchas gracias ya se como se llama XD nunca le tome importancia al nombre y bueno ese es el pasado de Lola Victoria Vega Martinez XD okay ya jeje no nada vergonzoso!.. Todo por no darte la razón :p XD soy taan mala muajajaja XD y por la actualización no te preocupes :) actualice rápido no? jeje de los reviews jaja pues tu estas comenzando apenas,es lógico que sean pocos aya en mis fic's tenia varios por cap y ahora solo uno o dos pero no te preocupes unos días más y de nuevo actualizare los viejos ;) gracias por como siempre leer y dejar review :3 saludos :3**


	5. Escape - Inicio

**Hola mis queridos lectores!.. Disfrutando de un bello día? bastante aburrido para mi en cierto modo :/ bueno no importa aquí el nuevo cap :). Ahh por cierto.. Estaba pensando en un poco de Zori o Toey XD bueno algo de Zoey/Tori o Tori/Zoey como gusten llamarle,aunque claro esta que la idea original es "Jori" peeerooo un poco de celos no estarían mal no? :3 XD solo es una idea que posiblemente realice pero necesito su opinión :) (Digo si es que minio leen mi saludo inicial XD). AHHH Y SE SUPONÍA QUE ACTUALIZABA A DIARIO PERO ME TOME EL FIN DE SEMANA LIBRE Y AYER SE FUE LA LUZ EN TODA MI COLONIA Y POS NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR xD.**

**Victorious y Zoey 101 incluyendo personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-¡Corre!**-Jalé a Tori con todas mis fuerzas al ver como se quedaba perpleja y el otro tipo que habían mordido se lanzo hacia ella empezamos a correr y mientras detrás de nosotras dos había un tumulto de personas siendo mordidas,otras de igual manera corriendo por su vida y demás ya convertidos en "Zombies" atacando a diestra y siniestra.

**-Podemos subir a alguno de los autobuses-**Dije mientras corría con Vega a mi lado y la estúpida de Zoey y la chica cuatro ojos iban detrás de nosotras.. "Ojala se la coman antes de que subamos al autobús",pensé para tres subieron de prisa.

**-¡Corre Jade sube!-**Me grito Tori desde dentro de este,no dije nada,me quede parada observando si alguien más de mis amigos o de los raritos amigos de Vega estaban cerca para poder salvarlos.

**-¡Que te subas!-**Me volvió a gritar histérica tratando de tomarme por la cintura para entrar.

**-¡Cierra la maldita boca!-**Me zafé de ella y en ese momento aprecie las siluetas de André y Cat corriendo hacia nosotros.

**POV TORI...**

**-¡Entren rápido!-**Les dijo Jade a los chicos mientras yo desesperada buscaba mi celular para llamar a Beck o a Robbie,Zoey hizo mi idea con los otros chicos.

**-¡¿Beck?!-**Pregunte exaltada cuando contesto mi llamada.

-**¿Que pasa?-**Contestó confundido,hace mucho que no lo llamaba por nada.

**-¡¿Donde estas?!-**El momento no era de lo adecuado para estar tranquila.

**-Amm.. Con Robbie,alguien le mancho la playera que llevaba y me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa a cambiarse-**

**-¡No se muevan de ahí vamos por ustedes!-**Colgué sin dejar que preguntara o me pidiera explicaciones.

**-¡Si claro los espero!-**Zoey había llamado a los chicos,bueno en ese caso solo a Chase que se encontraba en los baños junto con Michael y Logan.

**-Debemos irnos**-Dijo Jade calmada encendiendo el camión conectando cables y demás cosas debajo del volante.

**-¿Como aprendiste eso?-**Preguntó Quinn intrigada,Zoey y yo solo la miramos atónitas.

**-He estado en reclusorios,nada grave-**Contestó sin mirarla sentándose en el asiento del piloto apunto de arrancar.

**-¡Espera a los chicos!**-Le gritó Zoey sentada a mi lado.

**POV JADE..**

Escuche el grito agudo de la idiota oxigenada esa,mire en dirección a la escuela y una horda de "zombies" venia hacia acá.

**-No hay tiempo-**Dije simple sin dar importancia para acelerar.

**-¡Esperen!-**El chico raro del afro muy parecido a Robbie golpeo la puerta del bus,detrás de el estaban sus dos amigos y Sinjin que los había alcanzado. Cuando vi los "zombies" no me percate de ellos corriendo hacia nosotros.

Presione el botón de acceso para abrir la puerta y que los cuatro entraran pero justo antes de que Sinjin arribara una cosa de esas lo tomo por el pie para jalarlo a si mismo y comer parte de su carne haciendo que este comenzara a gritar perturbadamente.

**-¡Mierda!**-Cerré lo más rápido que pude la puerta y acelere mientras demás "cosas" saltaron hacia el autobús golpeando parte del camión para querer entrar,sacudí con poca delicadeza el volante haciendo que el bus coleara para tirar a algunos de ellos en el camino,solo podía escuchar los gritos de todos detrás de mi aferrándose a los asientos.

**-¡Jade ve a casa de Robbie!-**Escuche reconociendo la voz de Tori,ya estábamos a algunas cuadras de H.A,pero yo seguía a alta velocidad.

**-¿Porque?-**Pregunte sin quitar mi mirada del camino.

**-¡Hay ya muchas personas infectadas y no me sorprendería que en cuestión de minutos se expandieran a toda la ciudad!.. ¡Debemos salvarlos!-**Replicó agobiada,exaltada,enojada,total.. Era un mar de sentimientos,yo por mi parte no sentía lo que ella,de hecho me agradaba la situación,la adrenalina y demás me hacían sentir en calma.

**-¿Prefieres ir por el inepto de Robbie antes de salvar a nuestras familias?**-Pregunté serena dando una brusca vuelta en una esquina.-**Además todo esto es culpa de "Cerebrito" mezclando sus estupideces en la maldita fiesta-**Agregué lanzando una leve mirada de disgusto y descaro a la rarita esa.

**-¡No si Zoey no me hubiese empujado nada de esto estaría pasando!-**Se defendió esta señalando a la oxigenada.

**-¡¿Que?!-**Reclamó la otra,solo fruncí mi ceño,estas comenzaron a pelear cuando..

**-¡Si la "Gótica" esa no me hubiese empujado con su hombro cuando paso a lado de Tori y mio,yo no te hubiese empujado y nada de esto hubiese pasado!-**Alcancé a escuchar,recordé como ella abrazo a Vega,miré por el retrovisor y me di cuenta que seguía abrazándola. Frene en seco el camión,me puse de pie y la encare.

**-¡Cierra la maldita boca o te la cierro yo con mi puño en ella!-**Le grité de frente.

**-Quiero ver que lo hagas-**Me cabreó aun más si respuesta y le comencé a gritar con más fuerza..

**-¡Eres una maldita estúpida que no sabe con quien se mete!-**

**-¡Tal vez no pero me gustaría intentarlo!-**

**-¡¿Intentarlo?! jajaja ¡Por favor!.. No sabes quien soy cierra la boca y deja de inculparme..¡Si estuvieses más delgada hubiese podido pasar sin problema a tu lado pero ¡No!.. La maldita gorda no cupo y tuve que empujarla!-**

**-¡AHHH! ¡Ahora me llamas gorda!.. ¡Eso no resuelve nada y bien sabemos que esto es tú culpa!-**

**-¡G-O-R-D-A!...¡GORDA!-**

**POV TORI...**

Todos mirábamos atentos a Jade y a Zoey pelear,no puedo negar que el hecho de que Jade le dijera "Gorda" a mi amiga era gracioso,parecía como Jade estuviera celosa. De pronto por inercia mire por una de las ventanas del autobús y miré como muchos zombies o personas contagiadas de lo que Quinn había creado se acercaban rápidamente.

**-¡Eres una maldita obesa que...!-**La interrumpí.

**-¡Jade!-**Grité señalando a fuera donde se encontraban los infectados corriendo hacía nosotros.

**-¡Mierda!-**Habló creo para si misma y rápidamente se sentó y comenzó a conducir de nuevo a alta velocidad esquivando cuantos autos pudo.

**-¿Diga?-**Escuche a mi madre contestar mi llamada.

**-¡¿Mamá donde están?!-**Estaba muy alterada y aterrada con todo lo que pasaba que ni cuenta me di que le había gritado.

**-Pues Trina esta arriba haciendo tarea ya que no fue invitada a la fiesta de Hollywood Arts.. Y tu padre y yo estamos viendo una película de..-**Escuche un silencio aterrador,completo silencio..

**-¿Mamá?-**

**-¡AHHHHRGHHHH!-**Se escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente de mi madre.

**-¡MAMÁ!-**

**-¡TORI YA NO...!-**Se colgó la maldita llamada!...

**POV JADE...**

**-¡Maldita sea!-**Grité al ver como un poste aparentemente de corriente eléctrica caía en dirección nuestra porque un tipo choco fuerte contra el. Di un rápido volantazo,casi se vuelca el bus,pero maniobre bien de nuevo el volante para que este no se tumbara de costado izquierdo.

Todos gritaban a mi manera de conducir,menos Tori,alcance a verla.. Bueno de hecho la miraba constantemente a través del retrovisor,pero ella se miraba ida,como si todo por un momento se desvaneciera o si ya nada tuviese sentido.

**-Iremos por Robbie Vega**-Intenté aclarar para que esta reaccionara. "Tal vez por el esta así.. Tal vez solo quiere salvar a la niñita llorona de Robbie junto con su marioneta apestosa",pensé. Ella seguía perdida entre sus pensamientos,juraría que estaba llorando.

**-¡Vega!-**Le grite después de un rato haciéndola reaccionar.-**¿Que pasa ya estamos frente a casa de Robbie?-**Agregué estacionando el bus,todo estaba demasiado silencioso para ser verdad,no se escuchaba a nadie o a "algo" fuera del autobús.

**-Yo.. Ah.. Bueno creo que mi familia ha sido infectada**-Contestó en modo neutro perdida entre toda la situación,todos quedamos mudos ante su comentario.. ¿En verdad los habían infectado?,nadie pudo decir palabra alguna,hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

**-Vamos por Robbie antes que le pase algo malo-**Se puso de pie.

**-¡No! espera... ¡Podrían infectarte!**-La detuve de su brazo,todos me miraron raro se que pensaban o al menos André y Cat pensaban"En verdad Jade.. La misma Jade West de siempre.. ¿Estaba preocupada porque nada malo le pasara a la chica que siempre odió?" Claro que ellos no sabían lo que paso entre Tori y yo.-**Mejor que vaya la obesa de Zoey a buscarlo-**Agregué intentando salvar mi dignidad señalando a la oxigenada.

**-Cierra la boca-**Me contestó rodando sus ojos.

**-Ven y cierramela-**

**-¿Crees que no me atrevería?-**

**-Si no fuese así no lo diría... Gorda..-**

**-¡Ahora si!-**Se levanto muy molesta del asiento en el que se encontraba,creo para golpearme pero Tori intervino.

**-¡Mejor vayamos todos juntos!-**Detuvo a la oxigenada,no se porque me dolió que la abrazara para intentar calmarla.

**-¡Eso es estúpido!.. ¿Si vamos todos juntos y alguno de nosotros muere?.. No podemos arriesgarnos Vega!.. Mejor vayamos solo nosotras dos.. Yo.. Yo cuidare de ti..-**Dije siendo obvia,pero al final termine sonrojada.-**Para no perder a alguien más entiendes?.. Los demás quédense aquí,si no salimos en 15 minutos váyanse sin pensarlo,o si algún "zombie" aparece.. De igual manera déjenos...¿Aceptas ir Vega?-**No se porque tome el "Liderazgo" del asunto.

**-Esta bien.. Ya no tengo por quienes luchar-**Contestó desanimada haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta.

**-Vega yo..-**Me interrumpió.

**-No importa ¿okay?-**Me dio la espalda y se bajo del autobús,corrí detrás de ella para que no entrara sola.

**-Mira quédate detrás de mi,no hagas ruido,entraremos y saldremos rápido,si el imbécil de Robbie no aparece ya no es nuestro problema ¿Okay?-**Le dije muy cerca en forma de susurro ya a un centímetro de la entrada.

**-Pero..-**

**-Pero nada Vega.. ¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero que nada te pase?.. Si en verdad tu familia ya fue infectada no fue tu culpa,en tan pocos minutos el especie de "virus" se esparció muy rápido por toda la cuidad,ya es muy tarde no debemos arriesgarnos..-**La callé con la razón,estuve a punto de besarla pero me contuve... No es que me importara que algún "Zombie" me viera besando a Vega pero los demás aun se encontraban ahí en el bus mirando atentos.

**-Yo...-**Le tape la boca muy fuerte con mi mano... Se escucho un raro ruido dentro de la casa.

Giré lentamente el picaporte para entrar,la maldita puerta comenzó a crujir al yo abrirla con mucho cuidado. Ya con la puerta abierta lo suficiente para darnos paso a Vega y a mi,comencé a avanzar tomando de la mano de Tori para no dejarla tan atrás.

**-¿Robbie?-**Pregunté ocasionando eco en la casa,nadie contesto,no dije más,apreté fuerte la mano de Vega y comenzamos a inspeccionar las pocas habitaciones que conectaban con la sala de estar,nada aun.. Entramos a la cocina y...

**-¡Jade creo que Robbie ya no sigue vivo!-**Susurro Tori pellizcando mi brazo al mismo tiempo que intentaba ahogar sus ganas de gritar,señalo hacia una esquina de la cocina,se encontraba un cuerpo ensangrentado,prácticamente molido de la cara,algunas viseras y órganos estaban fuera de su estomago,tuve que contener mis ganas de vomitar al ver el estado de la persona.

Me acerque lentamente al cuerpo y...

**-¡ARGHHHHHH!-**Este de un salto se sentó,gritando en mi cara haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

**-¡Corre!-**Como pude me puse de pie y otro "infectado" salio debajo de una mesa que se encontraba en la cocina,Vega y yo no nos percatamos de su presencia por "inspeccionar" el primer cuerpo.

**-¡Agáchate!-**Escuché una voz masculina a mi derecha al momento de salir por el arco de entrada a la cocina e instintivamente agache mi cabeza. Un tubo rozo parte de ella golpeando con fuerza al "zombie" detrás de mi.

**-¡Joder Beck!-**Exclame al verlo parado ahí justo en el ultimo momento,prácticamente "salvando" nuestras vidas.

**-¡Vayámonos ya!-**Robbie salio detrás de Beck,aparentemente el muy gallina se escondió a espaldas de el. Corrimos fuera de casa de Robbie sin decir palabra alguna. Que Beck nos acompañara no me agradaba mucho que digamos,pero en fin,le debía una por "Salvarnos".

**-¡De prisa!-**Dijo André dentro del bus para abrir la puerta. Justo como si todo estuviera planeado,un grupo de "zombies" salieron por todas partes,eran lo bastante rápidos como para semejarse a los zombies de películas que acostumbraba mirar.

Afortunadamente alcanzamos a entrar sin que ninguno fuese atrapado por "infectados",entramos y de inmediato esas cosas de igual manera que la primera vez,empezaron a atacar el bus para entrar y "comernos". Beck movió del asiento de piloto a André y se sentó el para manejar.

**-¡Serpentea para deshacernos de ellos!-**Sugerí sentada con Tori y de inmediato Beck lo hizo,ya una vez que tiro a todos los "infectados" pudimos todos suspirar con cierto alivio.

-**¿A donde iremos?-**Preguntó inocente Cat acaparando la mirada de todos menos de Beck que conducía muy estropeado.

**-Fuera de la ciudad-**Le contestó Robbie muy triste.

**-No se puede.. Con lo que esta pasando probablemente ya toda la ciudad este infectada y con eso puede que nos aislaran.. Cerraran la ciudad o algo parecido,sera mejor que busquemos a nuestros familiares y nos escondamos por un tiempo-**Respondí seria,no me había dado cuenta pero aun tenía tomada de la mano a Vega,no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tornaran un fuerte color rojo al darme cuenta,pero no solo yo me dí cuenta,Zoey miraba cabreada como nos tomábamos sin aparentar querer soltarnos,solo para joderla aun más no solté a Vega fingiendo que ni cuenta me había dado.

**-¿Entonces a donde iremos primero?-**Preguntó Beck mirándome a través del retrovisor.

**-Lo mejor sería escondernos por ahora y después buscar a nuestras familias y eso-**Contesté.

**-¿Escondernos donde?-**Preguntó el chico afro.

**-¿Y nuestros familiares?-**Le siguió André,no sabia que contestar,ya era muy tarde todos estábamos muy cansados como para ir buscando las familias de los demás una por una entre "zombies" desastre y obscuridad.

**-¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla!-**Sin que nadie le "invitara" a nuestra conversación,el niño hijo de papi grito llamando la atención.

-**¡Claro una pesadilla!-**Le siguió el otro rarito "Michael".

**-No.. Todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica..-**Aparentemente los chicos Pepperdine querían hacerse notar,aunque la "Cerebrito" debía tener algo más inteligente que decir.

**-Si lógicamente la gorda lo arruino-**Agregué indiferente.

**-Vuelve a decirme "Gorda" una vez más y..-**

**-¿Y que?-**

**-Yo.. Yo.. yo te..-**

**-¿Me que?-**

**-¡Ya cállense!-**Nos interrumpió Beck.

**-¿Eran tus padres los que nos atacaron?-**Tori cambio dramáticamente el tema preguntándole a Robbie.

**-No-**Contestó el indiferente agachando su cabeza,todos poníamos atención mientras Beck bajaba poco a poco la velocidad.

**-¿Entonces?-**Le pregunté ahora yo.

-**Eran mis primos,mis papás salieron de la ciudad por "negocios"-**Continuó.

**-!Ja! ¿Negocios?..Planeaban abandonarte Rob,seguro fueron a Francia o España para librarse de ti-**Dijo Rex,no se aun porque lo traía consigo,solo rodé mis ojos con pesadez.

**-Bueno.. Los padres de Robbie están fuera,el mio esta en Madrid para arreglar "asuntos" con mi madre..-**Empecé a hablar.

-**Los míos tampoco están en la ciudad-**Continuó Beck.

-**Mi mami llevo a mi hermano a sus terapias de re adaptación en Colorado**-Siguió Cat,André estuvo a punto de hablar cuando recordé..

**-¡Demian!-**Me paré de un salto a recordar a mi hermanastro menor,que estaba solo en casa,se suponía que yo cuidaría de el pobre mocoso de 12 años después de la fiesta de escuelas,no podría permitir que algo malo le pasara.

Beck comprendió a que me refería,ya que el ya conocía a Demian,y frenéticamente cambio el curso para dirigirse a mi casa a una cuantas manzanas de ahí mientras los Pepperdine y Robbie gritaron como las niñas chillonas que son.

-**A la mierda todo-**Dije ya una vez estacionado el bus para bajar de el como maniática y rescatar a mi hermano.

**-¡Jade!-**Tori me siguió...

**POV TORI...**

**-¡Jade!-**La seguí,tampoco quería que algo malo le pasara,pero esta me freno en seco.

**-¡NO!-**Lanzó un grito sonoro a mi cara mirándome con preocupación.

**-¿Porqu..-**

**-Si no regreso en 20 minutos váyanse sin mi,si no de todos modos preparen la entrada para cuando salga con el-**Me interrumpió para largarse sin mi.

Me senté con pesadez en uno de los primeros asientos para mirar por la ventanilla a Jade entrar a su casa,al menos había dejado la puerta abierta,estaba muy preocupada por ella... pasaron varios minutos y el silencio resultaba ensordecedor para ser verdad.

**-¿Creen que este bien?-**Pregunté muy preocupada rompiendo el silencio que tanto me molestaba,solo logre recibir la atención de todos y una mirada "rara" de Zoey.

**-Probablemente.. Recuerda que es Jade West de quien hablamos-**Comentó Beck sin apartar la vista de la enorme casa de Jade.

De pronto,después de varios minutos de igual manera en silencio,se escucho un fuerte y aterrador ruido proveniente de la casa de Jade.

**-¡Rápido toma el arma debajo del asiento!-**Gritó Quinn para Beck.

**-¿Como sabes que hay un arma debajo del sillón?-**Pregunto confundido André mientras ágilmente Beck hacia lo que dijo Quinn y cargaba el arma.

**-No preguntes-**De pronto vimos como Jade salia a toda velocidad por la puerta teniendo en brazos a su hermanito,pero justo detrás de ella un perro de apariencia realmente asquerosa,como si también estuviese infectado,los perseguía,este salto hacia Jade para morderla y Beck asomo su mano derecha por la ventanilla..

**-¡Agáchate!-**Gritó Beck y pum!.. Disparo el arma,Jade instintivamente bajo su cabeza a segundos antes del disparo logrando en si que Beck asesinara el perro.

**-Sube-**Habló Beck ya más calmado abriendo la puerta,y de nuevo otra horda de zombies apareció,creo que eran demasiado sensibles al sonido.

De nuevo atacaron el camión y de nuevo tuvo que maniobrar con fuerza el volante para tirarlos de encima,ademas de que ya las ventanas no resistirían más a los golpes. Jade se sentó a mi lado,no se si fue por inercia pero me pareció demasiado agradable,recostó los pies de su hermano en mis piernas y la cabeza y tronco de el en las suyas,me miro como pidiendo mi permiso,le di una leve sonrisa "aceptando",no dijimos nada,y de pronto tomo mi mano,me sentí tan a gusto con su mano en la mía,no me incomodaba de hecho me calmo un poco.

**POV JADE...**

Después de recostar a Demian entre mis piernas y las de Tori,tome la mano de esta,no se porque me pareció que debía de hacerlo,tal vez para joder a la oxigenada o tal vez para darle confort a Tori.. Después de todo ella creía que sus padres habían sido infectados.

**-No creí que los perros también pudiesen infectarse ni si quiera se como paso todo esto**-Habló Beck después de un largo tiempo.

**-Ni yo sabían que podían infectarse..-**Contesté mentalizando el asunto.

**-¡Todo es culpa de la cuatro ojos!-**Agregué

**-¡Se llama Quinn!-**Me replicó la oxigenada.

**-¿Me interesa?.. Joder que carajo intentabas hacer con eso?-**Miré a "QUINN"!.

**-Yo. ah.. bueno.. nada**-Dijo cuatro ojos muy nerviosa mirando a Zoey

**-¿Nada?.. Ahora perros y humanos reciben un maldito "virus" "enfermedad" que se yo y los convierte en esas porquerías que nos atacan.. ¡PERO NO!.. ¡La cerebrito de "Quinn" quiso jugar a "Ciencia loca" con reacciones químicas y sustancias que no podría comprender..-**

**-¡Si las comprendo!-**

**-¿Entonces querías hacer un "virus" para convertir a todos en "zombies" y conquistar el mundo?.. ¡Mínimo hubieses esperado a "Pinky" ehh "Cerebro"!..-**

**-¡Cierra la boca!.. Si paso esa reacción en la humanidad fue porque aun no estaba lista.. Esto ocasiono una alergia.. Además ¿como podría conquistar al mundo con eso?**

**-¿Estaba lista que?.. Y no sé, puede que amenazaras naciones con soltar el virus que se yo ahora explícate..-**

**-Yo..-**La interrumpió André,maldición estaba a punto de decir la verdad.-**Creo que debemos ir por mi abuela-**Dijo nervioso,tal vez temiendo que no fuéramos por ella.

...

**-Llegamos-**Habló Beck después de unos segundos de estacionar el bus,de nuevo sin apagarlo.

**-¿Enserio?-**Dije sarcástica obteniendo una mirada molesta de el.-**Vamos tú y yo André-**Lo tome del brazo para jalarlo conmigo y este no se negó.

**-¿Estas del todo seguro de entrar conmigo?-**Pregunté poco antes de que el abriera la puerta de su casa.

**-¿Porque no lo estaría?-**Me miró incrédulo deteniéndose para abrirla.

**-Puede que encuentres a tu abuela asesinada de manera sádica o ya convertida en...-**Guarde silencio al ver el semblante de André,se deformo por completo.**-Lo siento yo..-**Me arrepentí de lo que dije pero el me interrumpió.

**-No.. Tienes razón,solo entremos por ella o a ver si aun se encuentra como "ella" y no como una de esas "cosas"-**Dijo sereno,yo solo asentí y entramos a por ella.

La casa de el era muy sencilla,pequeña para ser precisa,así que encontrar a su abuela seria muy rápido y quizá fácil.

**-Abuela-**Dijo André en modo neutro entrando a la habitación de ella.

**-¿André?-**Escuchamos un leve susurro en la habitación aun a oscuras,sorprendiéndonos a ambos.-**No hagas ruido,hay cosas feas y raras fuera-**Agregó y alcance a percibir un bate en si mano "Si que se sabe cuidar",pensé con gracia.

**-Lo sé**-La tomo de la mano izquierda para salir de ahí sin hacer ruido.

Esta vez salimos sin ningún problema,no aparecieron "infectados" y pudimos escapar de ahí fácilmente,André tuvo mucha suerte... Ya en el bus me di cuenta que Demian había despertado,este miraba tranquilo por la ventana sentado a un costado de Tori,Beck arrancó el bus despacio sin tanta prisa,y yo me senté delante de ellos medio girando mi cuerpo para poder verlos.

**-Se despertó preocupado y un poco asustado por ti.. Le dije que habías ido a rescatar a la abuela de un amigo nuestro y me contó lo que paso antes de que el se desmayara-**Me informo Tori en modo protector y bobo...

**FlashBack...**

**-Demian..-**Hable en murmuro cada que entraba a una estancia o habitación en mi "enorme" casa.

No obtenía respuesta alguna,comencé a desesperarme imaginando lo peor para el,imaginando si escapó,o si lo habían comido o infectado. Ya con pocas esperanzas de encontrarlo,abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación,mire en todas direcciones,iba a entrar pero un tubo quiso arremeter contra mi cara,pero por reflejos lo detuve con mi mano izquierda y mire que era Demian el que lo tenia entre sus pequeñas manos.

**-Joder estas bien-**Suspire arrebatandole el tubo y dejarlo caer para abrazarlo.

**-Pensé que estarías muerta Jade-**Me susurro al oido.

**-Soy una West,no se porque paso por tu mente que había muerto-**

-**Me alegra que volvieras por mi-**Lo separe un poco de mi para mirarlo y me sorprendió bruscamente ver la expresión que se plasmo en su rostro,gire lentamente y miré a un perro aparentemente "infectado",nos quedamos paralizados,¿Que diferencia habría entre un zombie y un perro zombie?.. Claro el perro sería más sanguinario y veloz,o quien sabe.. "Como se metió esta cosa a mi casa",pensé mirando al perro el cual comenzó a ladrar de manera "diferente" eran como aullidos revueltos con ladridos desgarradores,pero no lo bastante fuerte como para que fuera de la casa se escucharan.

Se acerco poco a poco mostrando una dentadura desagradable mientras gruñía,ya había parado de ladrar,sin tanto movimiento y sigilo tome el tubo y..

**-¡Muévete!-**Dije con fuerza golpeándolo con el tubo en la cara,ocasionando que este se estrellara contra un mueble que tenia en mi habitación,el mueble cayó haciendo un fuerte ruido,voltee hacia Demian y se había desmayado "¿Es una maldita broma?",pensé mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos para cargarlo y salir de ahí lo más pronto pos¡ble,baje con dificultad las escaleras casi cayendo con mi hermano en brazos y me di cuenta que el perro había reaccionado. Ya en el primer piso de mi casa el perro bajo corriendo,persiguiéndonos,en verdad era veloz,salí como pude de ahí pero el aun seguía atrás.

**-¡Agáchate!-**Escuché y obedecí para luego casi quedar sorda por el disparo que le dio Beck al perro.

**Fin FlashBack...**

De inmediato el recuerdo atravesó por mi mente dejándome ida en mis propios pensamientos.

**-¿Jade?-**Tori me saco de ellos.

**-¿Si?-**Contesté desconcertada.

**-Eres muy valiente-**

**-Tú lo eres más-**Ambas estábamos sonrojadas y sonreíamos como idiotas,los demás estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos y problemas que no se dieron cuenta de nosotras,a excepción de la oxigenada,vigilandonos como siempre.

**-Olvide a Víctor cuando fui por Demian lo siento-**Después de un rato de silencio por parte de ambas volví a hablar cabizbaja.

**-No te preocupes Jade..-**Habló esta haciendo una pausa y me di cuenta que la oxigenada nos miraba molesta.-**Ahora que prácticamente la cuidad se encuentra desierta o vuelta zombie... Podemos o puedo robarme otro oso de peluche para ti Jade-**Agregó sonrojada y de igual manera me sonrojo a mi,miré deliberadamente a la Legalmente "Rubia" y pude apreciar como le hervía la sangre del enojo,estaba roja de coraje "¿Acaso esta idiota esta enamorada de mi Tor.. Digo!.. De Vega?",pensé observándola por unos segundos.

**-No te preocupes vale?-**Contesté con una sonrisa sincera después de analizar todo.

...

**-¿Ahora a donde patrona?-**Preguntó Beck dirigiéndose a mi.

**-No lo sé..-**Contesté simple.

**-Podríamos ir a una bodega abandonada y escondernos ahí-**Dijo Robbie.

**-No,estaría demasiado obscuro y tenebroso... Ya se donde escondernos...-**

**¿Que les pareció? Ya lo se,cada vez escribo un cap más largo que el anterior D: algo pasa conmigo! lo bueno que no es malo XD,en fin.. A donde irán los chicos? :) no lo sé XD pero bueno quiero aclarar antes que nada el porque la relación Jori va rápido,después de este y otro cap,me concentrare en el "terror" y suspenso más que en otra cosa,así que no habrá mucho tiempo para Jori,por eso va rápido ademas que los celos de Jade ocasionaron por decirlo así "La infección del virus" convirtiendo en zombie a todos bla bla bla etc etc ás aclararé que ahora actualizaré cada dos días sin falta :) hasta el proximo cap.**

**DannyWest: Gracias creí que te avías olvidado de mi y mis fic's :( y si es raro que actualice pronto jeje :) muchas gracias por leer y si.. QUE COMIENCEN LOS CELOS! D saludos hasta pronto.**

**Konata1400: Jajaja wow bueno esta bien XD que comience :3 jaja gracias por leer saludos :).**

**Uchiha mikasA: Tus reviews siempre me llegan después de que ya actualice el nuevo cap jeje me llegan del viejo :3 no importa de todos modos muchas gracias por leer,por seguir y por dejar tus reviews :3 jeje muchas gracias de nuevo saludos!. :)**

**VictoriousGlee4Ever: :O NO! ELMO NO! jajaja obvio seguiré con el fic no me amenaces aun XD gracias por leer saludos :).**


	6. Mala suerte?

**Hola mis queridos lectores :) aquí el nuevo cap tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar porque.. Bueno ya he recibido muchas "amenazas" de actualizar en los demás fic's XD así que tendré que estar actualizando los demás y pues llevan un orden etc,etc etc, XD y ya he actualizado otros dos,se suponía que actualizaría el primero que hice pero.. Bueno hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de mi querida Patty :3 y pues como no le pude regalar nada hice como un pequeño detalle.. Actualizar el fic que más le gusta (De mis fic's claro XD) así que bueno no los detengo más aquí el nuevo cap.**

**Victorious,Zoey 101 (Incluyendo personajes de ambos) y demás que les presentare no me pertenecen a excepción de la historia y el trama,esos si me pertenecen a mi y a mi cabecita rara C: .**

**-No,estaría demasiado oscuro y tenebroso... Ya se donde escondernos...-**Dijo Tori sin mirarnos,sumergida en el paisaje desolado y completamente jodido,por decirlo así,destruido de lo que era parte de nuestra ciudad.

**-¿Donde?-**Preguntó Beck cuando..

**-¡Ohh!.. No no no no no no no.. ¡NO AHORA NO!-**Comenzó a gritar Beck desesperado intentando acelerar el bus,pero este se detenía poco a poco callando la idea de Tori hasta que quedamos varados en media calle.

**-¡Es una estúpida broma cierto!-**Bufé cansada,no solo el camión se había quedado sin gasolina,si no que ya eran aproximadamente las 2 a.m después de tanto conducir y rescates y demás,y sin olvidarnos de que la ciudad estaba repleta de "zombies".

**-Aparentemente no y..-**Interrumpí al idiota de Beck.

**-¡Cierra la maldita boca!.. No quiero que vengas con tus malditos comentarios sarcásticos!.. como si fueras muy bueno con el sarcasmo..-**

**-No pero...-**

**-¡Que te calles joder!-**

**-¡BIEN!-**Termino enojado para bajarse del bus.**-No podemos empujarlo,es muy pesado y..-**

**-Eso es más que obvio que no podríamos empujarlo no?**-Solo me lanzo una mirada llena de ira y cansancio,pero no dijo más.**-Solo queda salir de aquí e ir a buscar "refugio"-**

**-¿No podemos quedarnos?-**Dijo Rex.

**-No.. A menos que quieras quedarte a esperar que los zombies te encuentren y te coman-**Miré a Robbie.

**-Bien.. Ahora a caminar.. que más-**Agregó este bajando del camión.

**-Pues ya que.. Cada quien tome algún arma o algo con que defendernos-**Dijo el niñito de papi como si fuese muy importante o valiente su opinión.

**-¡Bien no quiero ser comida de zombie!-**Intento ser graciosa la oxigenada tomando del brazo de Vega,fatal error,tal vez no podría hacerle nada en ese momento pero.. Algo se me ocurriría.

**-¡Tranquila! que si los "Zombies" buscan cerebros.. Estas a salvo.. Aunque creo que sería mejor idea que te comieran solo a ti.. Con lo gorda que estas les duraría por varios días.. Así los demás podríamos escapar no crees?**-Me burlé de ella.. Más que divertida, muy enojada.

**-Sabes.. No haré caso a tus insultos baratos-**

**-¿A no?-**Arqueé mi ceja izquierda.

**-No,mejor Lola.. TORI!.. Perdón aun no me acostumbro.. Mejor Tori y yo caminamos juntas lejos de ti-**No pude evitar querer ahora si asesinarla en ese momento,solo presione fuerte mis puños y me di media vuelta para cargar a Demian que ya se había quedado dormido y bajé lo más rápido que pude del bus.

...

Ya habíamos caminado al rededor de dos manzanas sigilosamente,a pesar de que podíamos escuchar a lo lejos ruidos perturbadores de esas cosas. Algunos llevaban tubos o palos para defenderse o en este caso defendernos unos a otros,a excepción de la abuela de André con su bate y de Beck con la pistola,era aburrido y cansado, y lo peor de todo.. no sabíamos a que lugar nos dirigíamos,ni donde podríamos escondernos,solo queríamos que todo eso terminara,o bueno hablando en general de ellos,yo por mi parte.. Me agradaba un poco la situación pero ya era demasiado para mi,con la estúpida de "Zoey" seduciendo a Vega y yo sin poder hacer nada,eso en verdad me jodía.

**-Déjame ayudarte-**Se acerco Beck a mi para querer tomar a Demian,el parecer había notado lo mucho que ya me pesaba cargarlo.

**POV TORI...**

**-No te preocupes Beck yo puedo con el**-Alcancé a escuchar a Jade desviando mi poca atención que le daba a Zoey para mirar atenta la escena entre ella y Beck.

**-No importa,ya estas cansada déjame llevarlo-**Intentó tomar al hermano de Jade pero esta se rehusó.

**-No yo lo llevare es mi hermano no el tuyo aléjate-**"No soporto verlos juntos.. A pesar de lo patán e idiota que es Beck,siempre termina enredando o enredándose de nuevo con Jade y no lo soporto.. Se lo que paso esta ultima vez.. Esta ultima vez que me aproveche de ello para besar a Jade y..",Pensé comenzando a divagar pero Zoey me saco de mis pensamientos al ver que sonreía como idiota de la nada.

**-¿Porque sonríes?-**Me miro.. ¿Molesta?.

**-Ahh perdón yo.. Recordé algo-**Volví a sonreír haciendo que su ceño se frunciera.

**-¿Que recordaste?-**Seguía muy molesta.

**-Amm.. Cuando entre a PCA con ustedes.. La broma que les hice para saber si era buena actriz jeje recuerdas?-**Mentí nerviosa pero creo si se la creyó,mire de nuevo hacia Beck y Jade.. Beck ya tenía en brazos a Demian y Jade caminaba a su lado platicando de no se que cosas. "Mataré a Beck en cuanto pueda",pensé.

**POV JADE...**

**-Solo te deje que lo cargaras porque en verdad estoy cansada-**

**-Seguro-**Me sonrió coqueto,como si eso volviera a funcionar en mi.

**-Como quieras pensar-**

**-¿Porque cantaste esa canción?**-Su semblante paso de coqueto divertido a triste y melancólico.

**-Porque es verdad-**

**-¿Ya tienes a alguien más?-**

**-¿No es obvio?.. De hecho si estoy hablando ahora mismo contigo es porque no me queda de otra,toda esta situación esta jodida-**

**-¿Y quien es ese alguien más?.. Lo más seguro es que ya sea un zombie-**Sonrió divertido y yo no pude evitar mirar a Tori.

**-Obvio no es un zombie-**

**-¿A no?-**

**-No.. Pero por supuesto que no-**

**-¿Como lo sabes?-...**

**POV TORI..**

**-Si si si espera ahora vuelvo-**Ignoré por completo a Zoey y me acerque a Jade para "hablar" con ella.

**-Hola-**Interrumpí bruscamente su platica.

**-Hola Tori-**Contestó Beck algo irritado.

**-¿Que quieres Vega?-**"Alejarte del idiota ese",pensé.

**-Decirte algo importante-**

**-¿Que?-**

**-Creo que mejor yo me adelanto-..**

**POV JADE...**

**-Creo que mejor yo me adelanto-**Dijo Beck caminando delante de ambas junto con Demian en sus brazos.

**-Nada.. Solo quería que Beck se alejara de ti-**No pude evitar sonreír como idiota con su comentario.

**-Me hiciste un gran favor-**

**POV BECK...**

**-Bien chico.. solo quedamos tu y yo-**Caminé delante de Jade y Tori para dejarlas "hablar".

**-Aja-**Escuche un especie de susurro de Demian.

**-¿Sabes quien es el "nuevo amor" de tu hermana?-**

**-No.. Bueno no mucho..-**Contestó un poco adormilado aun con sus ojos cerrados.

**-¿A que te refieres?-**Comenzaba a intrigarme.

**-A que.. El otro día ella recibió un "regalo"-**Por fin abrió sus ojos mirándome a los míos.

**-¿Que clase de regalo?-**

**-Un enorme oso de peluche..-**"Un oso de peluche?.. A Jade no le gustan las cosas cursis.. Quien sería el valiente?",pensé acomodando a Demian en mis brazos.

**-¿Si viste quien se lo regalo?-**

**-No.. Pero juraría que era la voz de una mujer..-**Abrí mis ojos al máximo y de inmediato casi inconscientemente miré hacia Jade y Tori.**-Muy parecida a la de la muchacha morena que habla ahora con mi hermana-**Lo miré incrédulo.

**-Bien.. Bueno.. Vuelve a dormir-**

**POV JADE...**

**-No soporto verlo cerca de ti-**Note como apretaba fuerte sus puños haciéndome sonreír aun más ampliamente.

**-¿Celos?-**

**-¿Como tu con Zoey?-**Sin darme cuenta apretaba fuerte mi mandíbula.

**-Ella solo es una mosca que se estrello conmigo.. Una mosca obesa y fea-**

**-Jajaja Jade... Zoey no esta "Gorda"-**Me miró divertida.

**-Claro defiende los kilitos de más de la "Rubia" esa-**

**-Me parece que alguien..-**Hablando de la oxigenada,llega para interrumpir.

**-Tori.. Ven necesito decirte alg..-**Quedamos todos inmóviles en silencio al escuchar un ruido proveniente detrás de un auto. Note como todos preparaban sus "armas" mirando en esa dirección.

**-¡Esperen!-**Una chica aparentemente de nuestra edad salio de su escondite,ella era un poco más alta que yo,prácticamente dos centímetros más alta que Tori,tez blanca más bronceada que la mía,cabello verdaderamente rubio,ojos azules,bastante bonita,con ganas de vomitarle encima.

**-¿Quien eres?-**Preguntó la oxigenada.

**-¡Un zombie de seguro!-**Contesté sarcástica a su estúpida pregunta.-**De que te sirve que preguntarle "Quien es" si no conoces a nadie de aquí,tarada-**

**-Oye yo..-**

-**Mi nombre es Linet,estaba vagando por aquí con una amiga,soy nueva en la cuidad y de pronto unas cosas de esas, "zombies" nos atacaron infectando a mi amiga y yo logré escapar,estaba escondida detrás de ahí cuando me.. Bueno.. Los encontré-**La chica no sabía ya ni lo que decía,pero me alegra que hubiese callado a la idiota oxigenada.

**-Bien puedes venir con nosotros-**Le dijo el idiota de Beck coqueteandole un poco.

**POV TORI...**

**-Gracias-**Contestó al coqueteo de Beck.. ¿Mirando a Jade?. Todos comenzamos a caminar por pequeños "Grupos".

Beck caminaba a lado de Robbie aun con Demian,conversando un poco,claro en voz baja, Chase,Michael y Logan por otro lado caminando,quejándose como siempre, Cat,André y la abuela de este caminaban a un lado de Beck, y no se porque la maldita chica esa tomo a Jade para si y se la llevo con ella platicando un poco delante mio,pensé en arrebatarle el bate a la abuela de André y golpear a la chica.. Pero no sería bueno,solo me contuve.

**-¿Es horrendo no?-**Dijo Quinn a un lado mio,de hecho estaba en medio de ella y Zoey.

**-Si.. Lo es-**Contesté mirando a "Linet" junto a Jade.

**-Todo esta tan oscuro y luego todos esos gritos y ruidos de zombies a lo lejos por toda la cuidad.. A parte de horrendo... Resulta interesante-**Inmediatamente Zoey y yo miramos a Quinn incrédulas.

**-¿Interesante?...-**Pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos,ella estuvo a punto de continuar,pero recordé todas esa explicaciones raras que siempre daba cuando estaba con ellas que mejor no la deje hablar-**Olvídalo.. ¿Que estabas haciendo esta vez con los químicos.. O que intentabas hacer?-**Agregué poniéndola nerviosa mientras miraba intercaladamente a Zoey y a mi.

**-Yo.. Bueno...-**

**POV JADE...**

**-¿Y cual es tu nombre?-**Caminaba a lado de Linet,ella me miraba atenta.. Muy atenta para mi gusto.

**-Jade-**

**-Lindo nombre-**Me sonrió.

**-No no lo es-**Dije desviando un poco mi mirada hacia Vega,ella parecía "Muy atenta" a "Zoey",y mejor decidí poner más atención a la chica,si no abría una estúpida "rubia" asesinada.. Y no precisamente por un zombie.

**-Claro.. Es igual de lindo como la dueña de este**-Abrí mis ojos al máximo volteándola a ver.

**-¡¿Que dijiste?!-**

**-¿Que tu nombre es lindo igual que tu?-**

**-Ahh bueno yo..-**En ese momento un fuerte ruido se escucho detrás de todos dejándonos paralizados. Me voltee lentamente para ver que lo que ocasiono,para mi sorpresa era un grupo de zombies acercándose algo lentos a nosotros.

**-Corran-**Dije los suficientemente alto como para que todos me escucharan.

Comenzamos a correr aunque el problema era Beck cargando a Demian,el ya estaba despierto pero aun así.. Llevarlo corriendo no era del todo buena idea,note girando mi cabeza que el grupo de infectados nos estaban siguiendo veloces.

**-¡Tómalo Rob!-**Dijo Beck entregándole a mi hermano a este. Robbie salio corriendo en cuanto tuvo a mi hermano en brazos,Beck se paro cargando el arma y todos lo dejamos detrás corriendo.

Beck disparo al zombie más cercano haciendo que este cayera,pero cuando quiso jalar de nuevo el gatillo..

**-¡¿Cuantas balas tenia la maldita pistola?!-**Preguntó histérico mirando a Cuatro Ojos.

-**¡Solo dos por emergencia!-**Le gritó esta,Beck no se hizo esperar para correr de nuevo junto a nosotros,Linet y yo íbamos a la delantera,ella era tan estúpidamente lenta que tuve que tomarla de la mano,los infectados casi nos alcanzaban..

**-¡Por aquí!-**Grité entrando con Linet por una especie de callejón,afortunadamente con salida,todos nos siguieron pero...

**POV TORI...**

**-¡AHHHHHH!-**Escuchamos gritar a Michael y de inmediato voltee hacia atrás.

**-Joder..-**Susurre mirando la horrible escena,aparentemente el se había quedado atrás y los zombies lo tomaron y pues.. Ya lo estaban prácticamente destrozando y comiendo.

-**¡MICHAEL!-**Gritó Zoey a mi lado aturdiendome un poco,pero esta quiso "Rescatarlo" la tome de la cintura para que no corriera hacia donde el estaba a la entrada del callejón,todos miraban perplejos como era comido,mire las caras de Chase y Logan,ambos no creían lo que pasaba..

**-¡Continúen corriendo!-**La voz de Jade gritándonos hizo reaccionar a la mayoría..

**POV JADE...**

Lo que paso con el chico de piel morena no había sido del todo agradable para mi gusto,pero aun así nos dio la ventaja de salir corriendo de ahí. Seguimos corriendo mientras los chicos Pepperdine y Cat,lloriqueaban la perdida del chico.

Después de un rato dejamos de correr,ahora volvíamos a caminar,nadie había dicho nada sobre lo que paso,de hecho nadie había hablado,mire un centro comercial,siempre lo cerraban temprano estaría vació sin contar que los demás habían sido atacados,así que seria el mejor lugar para escondernos.

**-Por acá-**Dije en modo neutral lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan todos. Nos acercamos a la puerta trasera del lugar y...

**-Esta cerrada por dentro.. creo que con candado-**Dijo Beck frustrado.

**-¡Diablos!-**Gritó el imbécil de Robbie atrayendo más cosas de esas.

**-¡Eres un idiota!-**Le repliqué en voz neutral mientras escuchábamos correr a lo lejos muchos infectados.

**-No no bueno yo espera deja veo si pue.. puedo abrirla-**Contestó nervioso dándole a Beck a Demian para que lo sostuviera y este empezó a apaciguar al niño. Robbie comenzó a intentar abrir el cerrojo con un clip que se encontró tirado. Tardaba demasiado y los zombies se acercaron,estaban a unos metros de nosotros.

**-¡Eres un imbécil muévete!-**Grité arrojándolo al suelo pero.. un zombie se acerco antes que los otros atacando a Cat,afortunadamente la abuela de André la defendió golpeándolo con su bate.

**-¡Si la vas a abrir hazlo ahora!-**Dijo Beck a mi lado mientras más zombies llegaban atacando y entre los hombres los golpeaban con lo que traían,de pronto mire como uno se lanzo hacia Tori..

**-¡JODER!...-**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Intenso? ¿Celos? ¿Joder? ¿Muchas preguntas? jajaja bueno sinceramente me tarde en actualizar un poco ya que.. Bueno estos días alguien ocupa mucho de mi tiempo y de mi mente.. Así que no me puedo concentrar del todo en escribir por platicar con ese alguien :3 y también por la misma razón el cap fue corto.. Bueno corto en comparación al cuarto XD pero bueno en fin espero que les gustara el cap saludos.**

**Arandiagrande: No te preocupes vale? jeje si ese detalle no se se me ocurrió.. ahora si me diras cual fic? jeje intente no asesinar a Cat esta vez.. Pero murió Michael :/ soy mala jeje Gracias por leer saludos! :3.**

**Kalef4: No te preocupes vale? que libros son? XD y ahhh vale entonces pokemaniacos ehh? XD nunca he sido tan fan de Pokémon pero si me gusta y de niña lo miraba :3 y yo no le digo gorda a Zoey jeje los celos de Jade ganan XD en fin espero el cap te gustara.. Gracias por leer saludos! :3.**

**.10: Pero claro que habrá! los celos comienzan a salir a flote ;) gracias por leer saludos :).**

**Shinigami Scarlet: Enserio? :3 jeje espero este cap te mantuviera igual XD lo siento si mate a Michael XD pero bueno jeje gracias por leer saludos :3.**

**Konata1400: Gracias y gracias por leer saludos :).**

**Mica: Probablemente.. Es lo más seguro que se infectaran.. O no? jeje gracias por leer saludos! :).**


End file.
